MisAdventure
by Leafeon.Sinnoh
Summary: Two Pokemon Trainers from Pallet, two very different people, one shared goal to become the Pokemon Champion and one shared problem - Team Rocket. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Pokémon.

* * *

Prologue

Trapped.

No way out.

All my Pokémon...taken away from me.

Damn Team Rocket.

Who do they think they are anyway?

I probably wouldn't have got myself into this situation if I had ignored them but how could I?

What they're doing...

It's inhuman, how can they treat Pokémon like that!

I need to get out but no-one is going to help me here.

Haru as well...

I hope he's ok...

No-one knows where we are. Professor Oak, Mum...

They probably just think that we're still collecting our badges.

They wouldn't come to think of anything else.

But if we're still here in a couple of months, years even!

Then they would know but it might be too late.

All I can do is hope.

All of my Pokémon...

Charmeleon, Gyarados, Nidorino, Graveler, Psyduck...

Team Rocket had better not touch you or else!

But what can I do, I'm trapped here, in this really dark place.

I feel so weak and helpless here.

I am, I couldn't save her, I got me and Haru trapped here and now he's going to...

No, no, no!

* * *

Please review even though I haven't given you much material to work with at the moment. The next chapter will be significantly longer.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Square One

"Right, all boys leave home some day. It said so on TV. Professor Oak next door is looking for you."

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna be right there now,"

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out there!"

"It's unsafe. Wild Pokémon live in tall grass and outside of towns and cities! You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me"

"So you want the fire-type Pokémon Charmander?"

"Charmander I choose you!"


	2. Square One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon in any way or form possible. Duh!

* * *

"Open your heart to eternal dimension/Open your heart for love and affection/Open your heart your every emotion/Open your heart for tears and rejection"

Yuki Kajiura – Open Your Heart.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Square One

Ulrich Chance turned off his PC with a wide grin on his face ready to start. He was an eleven year old boy with short spiky black hair and chestnut red eyes. His outfit consisted of white trainers, dark blue trousers, a black vest with a short sleeved red jacket on top and a red hat.

At this moment in time he was in his bedroom preparing for his Pokémon journey. He had just withdrawn a Potion from his PC and was shoving items into his bag as quickly as possible – a change of clothes, a book entitled 'A Newbie's Pokémon Guide' and all of his savings. With all this done he bolted down the stairs into his living room anxious to start as soon as possible.

"Bye mum, I'm going now" Ulrich said hurriedly as he ran past his mum.

"Right, all boys leave home some day. It said so on TV. Professor Oak next door is looking for you."

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna be right there now," replied Ulrich as he slammed the door behind him.

He raced towards Professor Oak's lab which was at the south of Pallet Town. As he ran he almost ran into a young brunette girl who had deliberately stood in his way. He managed to stop just in time to avoid knocking her over.

"Hey Ulrich I'm raising Pokémon too. When they get strong, they can protect me!" she said brightly.

"Aki, you have got to stop doing that you're going to get hurt someday you know," Ulrich said in an annoyed tone. Annoyed that Aki was holding him up and that she had almost got hurt.

"Are you going to see Professor Oak then Ulrich? Daisy told me that you and Haru were going to get starter Pokémon from him." Aki replied ignorant to Ulrich's obvious annoyance.

"Yeah and I really need to go now Aki, so bye and stop trying standing in people's way like that," said Ulrich as he continued his race to Professor Oak's lab.

When he arrived at Professor Oak's lab he found no-one there but Professor Oak's Aides. He grew agitated then went up to one of the Aides - a tall woman with black hair sporting a white lab jacket.

"Do you know where Professor Oak is? He told me to meet him here,"

Before she could answer a tall brunette boy walked up to Ulrich to answer him. It was Haru Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. Ulrich knew from when they used to play with each other some time ago. As to why they stopped being friends well...

"Ulrich, Gramps isn't around,"

"Well, do you know where he is then?" Ulrich shot back in a sarcastic tone. To him Haru was just repeating a rather obvious fact, which he found irritating.

"I don't know where he is, there," Haru replied walking away from Ulrich.

Ulrich balled up his fists in frustration then walked out. He had to find out where Oak was by himself since no one was being any help. _Maybe Haru's sister Daisy Oak might know where Oak is _Haru thought to himself. Ulrich walked back in the direction but approached the house that was directly left to it, identical to his own house. He knocked once on the door then went inside.

In Pallet Town, everyone knew each other and pretty much never locked their doors for there wasn't any sort of crime to worry about. The town of Pallet is a quiet and peaceful little place in southern Kanto with a beautiful landscape. Lush green grass encompassed the ground, tall evergreen trees fenced off the town from the rest of Kanto and various coloured and shaped flowers were scattered around. A gentle breeze was present and the sun was shining brightly.

"Daisy have you seen Professor Oak," asked Ulrich hoping for an answer.

That was not going to happen however. "No. But Haru is at Grandpa's lab" Daisy replied distracted by the map engrossed by the map in front of her.

"Oh man, doesn't anyone know where he is," remarked Ulrich.

He then walked out of the Oak's house and sighed. _No one knows where Oak is so he mustn't be here in Pallet. I better go look outside of here, maybe Viridian. _Ulrich proceeded to Route 1 which was at Pallet Town's north exit. Just as he was about to walk into Route 1, Professor Oak suddenly ran up to him. Finally.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out there!" shouted Professor Oak.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if I knew where you were," replied Ulrich.

"It's unsafe. Wild Pokémon live in tall grass and outside of towns and cities! You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me" said Professor Oak ignoring his annoyed tone.

Professor Oak started to walk back to his Lab, Ulrich sighed then followed him.

"So where were you anyway you at least owe me that for making me wait such a long time," questioned Ulrich.

"I was in Viridian City sorting something out that's important to my research," Oak replied.

"Oh, were you?" said Ulrich.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it later, we're here now".

They both entered the lab and walked up to the back where Haru and a table with three Pokéballs awaited them. The three starters Pokémon, Ulrich's key to starting his Pokémon journey.

"Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting," announced Haru.

"Haru? Let me think..." said Professor Oak pausing for a second "Oh, that's right I told you to come. Just wait. Here Ulrich, there are three Pokémon here!"

Oak laughed "They are inside the Pokéballs. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon trainer! In my old age, I have only three left but you can have one. Choose."

"Hey! Gramps! What about me?" said Haru, thinking for a second that his grandfather had forgotten about him.

"Be patient! Haru, you can have one too."

Ulrich moved close to the table eagerly ready to pick his Pokémon. He knew what Pokémon he wanted, he had thought about a lot and was now ready to choose it. He placed his hand on the Pokéball that was first in line; in front of it a piece of paper laid reading: "Charmander. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains steam is said to spout from its tail."

He picked up the Pokéball and pressed the button on it releasing the Pokémon in a flash of light. A small salamander like creature now stood on the table. It had a cream coloured underbelly and its most distinguishing feature was the flame burning on the tip of its tail. Charmander looked at Ulrich recognising him as its potential new trainer. It cross-examined Ulrich, then deemed him acceptable and smiled at him.

"So you want the fire-type Pokémon Charmander?" asked Oak.

"Absolutely," Ulrich replied cheerfully. He had reason to be in a good mood now, he had finally got what he wanted and now nothing was in his way of achieving his goal.

Haru walked over to the table and glanced at the two remaining Pokémon left. A slightly annoyed expression crept up on his face for a second then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He picked the one in the centre of the table.

"I'll pick up this one then," Haru announced.

"Good, can I go now?" asked Ulrich. His Charmander jumped off the table and stood beside Ulrich. He turned to leave but was stopped by Haru.

"Wait Ulrich, let's check out our Pokémon. Come on, I'll take you on."

"Sure," said Ulrich smugly "I'm totally going to beat you,"

"We'll see about that," said Haru calmly "Bulbasaur go!"

Haru sent out his Bulbasaur. The Pokémon he sent out was a small reptilian like creature with a spotted blue-green hide with bright red eyes. It's most noticeable feature was the green onion-like bulb on its back.

"Charmander I choose you!" said Ulrich as Charmander ran in front of him, ready to battle.

"Bulbasaur tackle!"

Bulbasaur rushed towards Charmander and slammed into it before it could avoid it. Charmander flew back a few feet into the air and hit the ground, hard. Things weren't looking good for Ulrich already, was he going to regret his words?

"Charmander are you ok?"

"Char, char" Charmander replied just about managing to get back onto its own two feet.

"Charmander scratch now!"

Charmander ran towards Bulbasaur and used its claws to scratch Bulbasaur's face. Bulbasaur winced but it wasn't about to give up easily.

"Bulbasaur tackle that Charmander now with all your strength" Haru said.

Bulbasaur rushed hard into Charmander to execute its attack. Charmander flew back into a wall causing it to faint.

Shock encompassed Ulrich's face as he registered what just happened. He lost and he did regret those words. Overconfidence doesn't get you anywhere does it?

"What was that about beating me Ulrich Chance?" remarked Haru as he returned Bulbasaur back into its Pokéball.

"Whatever, you were just lucky. You won't be next time we have a battle," said Ulrich annoyed and embarrassed over his lost.

"Later Ulrich, Gramps!" Haru said as he turned around to leave.

He walked out of the lab not feeling bothered by his lost anymore. Ulrich wasn't one to hold onto negative feelings for long and was quick to get over things like that. He walked once again towards Route 1, this time prepared to go through and on forwards.

Route 1 was a confusing path with random patches of tall grass and ledges that got in the way that Ulrich would have to navigate around. Tall evergreen trees surrounded the route and Rattata and Pidgey lived here.

As Ulrich walked through Route 1 he looked at the Rattata scarpering around on the ground and the Pidgey nesting in the trees. He wasn't very interested in them because they seemed weak to him. Charmander looked at them curiously but growled or swiped at them when they got to close to Ulrich or itself. No problems here, Ulrich and Charmander are good friends already.

A man dressed in a white shirt and black trousers ran up to him as he took another turning around the ledge.

"Hi I work in Viridian Pokémart! It's a convenience shop, so please visit us in Viridian City."

Surprised, Ulrich replied "Erm... ok then I will,"

"I know, I'll give you a sample. Here you go!" the man said happily handing him a Potion.

Ulrich took it happily and placed it in his bag. "Thanks!" he said.

Ulrich continued towards Viridian for an hour before he started to see the beginnings of the city. By this time it was dusk and it was going to get dark soon. In front of him laid Viridian City. As he walked up he saw a Pokémon Centre directly ahead of him. Since it was getting dark soon Ulrich decided to go inside and get Charmander healed and he a good night's rest.

When he walked inside the Pokémon Centre he saw a pink haired nurse standing behind the front desk. Ulrich walked up to her and the nurse looked up at him and smiled.

"Welcome to Viridian City Pokémon Centre how may I help you?"

"My Charmander needs to be healed, how much do I have to pay?"

"The services at Pokémon Centres are free; you don't need to pay anything."

"Thanks, could I also stay here during the night, I have nowhere else to go?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes you can," the nurse replied. She turned around and walked up to a cupboard, opened it and retrieved a key with a label that clearly stated 'Room 19'. "Here you go you're in Room 19, straight up the stairs, the last door on the left. Enjoy your stay!"

Ulrich smiled at her, put the key in his jacket pocket then walked back out to take a quick look around. Viridian City was full of trees and was rather small for what would be called a city. As Ulrich walked around he saw that there was a Pokémart, a few houses, a small pond as well as the Pokémon Centre. At the northern-eastern end was a large white building that looked like it might be a school or something like that.

After an hour or so, Ulrich decided to check out the Pokémart before he went back to the Pokémon Centre to sleep. Seeing as how that guy earlier on had given him a free Potion, the least he could do was buy something from the Pokémart. He entered the Pokémart and saw shelves and displays of Pokéballs, Potions and other stuff. It had a rather small selection but it had what he wanted – Pokéballs.

Just as he was about to pick up a couple of Pokéballs a man dressed up in a suit with a badge saying 'MANAGER' came up to him.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just did" Ulrich replied.

"You know Professor Oak, right? His order came in. Will you take it to him?"

"Alright I will" Ulrich replied with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Wasn't anybody going to leave him alone and let him continue his Pokémon journey in peace?

"Okay, say hi to Professor Oak for me," the manager said handing over a small brown package to him, small enough to fit in his bag. He would have to give it to Professor Oak tomorrow seeing as how it was night now.

Ulrich left the Pokémart and returned to the Pokémon Centre, ready to get a good night's sleep at last. He walked up the stairs and down the end of the corridor on the 1st floor. He entered the room that he would be staying in, it wasn't very big - a desk, single bed, a chest of drawers and a one lone shelf. Ulrich placed his bag on the desk then lay down on the bed reflecting on the progress he made.

He had his starter Pokémon Charmander now, had his first Pokémon battle against Haru his rival and lost and now had to go back to Pallet Town tomorrow to deliver a package to Professor Oak. Great progress! Hopefully he'll get more done tomorrow and won't encounter anymore distractions and diversions.

* * *

Haru Oak. Professor Oak's grandson and Daisy Oak's little brother. Eleven years old and in pursuit of become the Kanto Pokémon Champion. A simple task...maybe?

At this moment in time Haru Oak had just beat Ulrich chance in his first Pokémon battle. It was a rather easy win in his opinion. He wasn't very excited about because to him Ulrich wasn't and never would be much of a challenge. Ulrich was just an irritable and impulsive kid that he knew.

"Congratulations on your victory Haru," remarked Professor Oak.

"Not really, Ulrich was really inexperienced, the outcome was inevitable," Haru replied indifferently.

"Well, he is new to all this, but he'll gradually become more experienced in due time,"

"I doubt that," replied Haru.

Professor Oak sighed then went to have a discussion with his Aides. Haru walked over to one of the many shelves that were on the wall of Professor Oak's lab. On the shelves were books that talked about various aspects of Pokémon and the world. He started to look through them, randomly picking out bits of information. Haru had read through some of them on different occasions and from them knew a lot about Pokémon training.

After a couple of minutes he put the book back and walked over to the table where the last Pokéball remained. It was Squirtle. Haru wondered who would get it. There wasn't any really other Pokémon trainers in Pallet Town except for himself and Ulrich.

"Hey Gramps, who's going to get Squirtle?"

Professor Oak stopped his conservation with his Aides to answer Haru's question. "Well, I don't know about that yet, we'll have to see," he answered.

"Ok, I'm going to go now," decided Haru.

"Good luck Haru,"

"Thanks, Gramps"

Haru walked out of the lab, ready to pursue his journey. He walked out of Pallet Town ready to go through Route 1. At the entrance of Route 1, Haru took out a map of Kanto from his bag and began to examine it. He would have to walk through Route 1 to get to Viridian City and in Viridian was a Pokémon Gym which he would be able to battle.

Haru walked through Route 1 taking in the surroundings with some interest. He noticed that there was an abundance of Rattata and Pidgey here. Potential y good fighters but not of interest to him. They would however be good for training Bulbasaur, for a while at least. Haru spotted a Pidgey lurking in the trees.

"Bulbasaur go, tackle the Rattata!" commanded Haru.

Haru released Bulbasaur in a flash of light, and then Bulbasaur ran towards the Rattata and slammed itself into it. The Rattata didn't have enough time to attack and immediately fainted on contact.

"Good," congratulated Haru.

Bulbasaur and Haru continued travelling through Route 1, challenging any Pokémon that Haru saw. Beat all the Pokémon he encountered battle after battle. After an hour or so of this, Bulbasaur had become significantly stronger and tired and they had reached Viridian City. They immediately checked into a Pokémon Centre and Haru left Bulbasaur to get healed.

It was night at this moment in time, but Haru wanted to look around Viridian a bit, he'd remembered staying here before. Haru had lived in Viridian City temporarily for a month when Professor Oak had something important to do, relating to his research on Pokémon. He and his sister Daisy had attended Viridian Pokémon School during this time. As Haru walked up to the school, it brought back memories of the place.

Viridian Pokémon School was a school that was dedicated to educating kids first and foremost about Pokémon as well as other various things. It was composed of a large white building with several other smaller ones. It took up most of the north-eastern corner of Viridian, but the space was needed considering the fact that so many people went there. The two weeks Haru had spent at the Pokémon School wasn't anything particularly special for him. But in Haru's case he wasn't the type to get easily excited.

Maybe he would go there tomorrow to see how things had been. Haru turned away from the school and went back to the Pokémon Centre to get himself a room to stay for the night.

He asked the nurse at the Pokémon Centre for a room to stay in for the night then she gave him a key with the label 'Room 8'. Haru walked up one flight of stairs to his room. He opened the door and went inside then dumped his bag next to the table.

Just as he was about to close the door somebody put their foot in the way.

"Long time no see Haru Oak,"

"Huh?" Haru looked up and in front of him stood a boy around his own age with short blonde hair and gray eyes. "Oh, it's you Emil,"

"That nice Haru," Emil replied stretching out Haru's name "I just wanted to say hello,"

"Sure, you've done that now so you can go away," Haru replied coolly.

"No, come on we haven't seen each other for such a long time, let's catch up," Emil replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not really interested, I've got things to do," Haru said growing agitated by Emil's behaviour.

"Have you got any Pokémon yet then, Haru? My Slowpoke is a good as ever, it's really strong and powerful," Emil boasted ignoring Haru's obvious irritation.

"That's good for you," Haru said turning around to go into his room.

Emil grabbed Haru's shoulder forcing him to turn around. Haru turned around, getting angrier but not showing it on his face. "Come on, Haru Oak, let's have a Pokémon battle. Then when you lose, I'll tell everyone back at the school that you're still a loser,"

Haru grabbed Emil's hand off his shoulder pushed it off of him forcing Emil to walk backwards till they reached a wall. Haru then grabbed Emil's shoulders and looked him right in the eye.

"I am not a loser, do you understand that?" Haru said slowly and angrily.

"Oh whatever," Emil got a Pokéball from his pocket and pressed the button releasing his Pokémon.

"Good," Haru replied, he turned around to go back to his room, but blocking his way was a large pink creature. "What?"

"Remember Slowpoke, its gotten way stronger. Let me see your Pokémon Haru. Slowpoke Confusion now!"

Haru ran to the side avoiding his attack while simultaneously releasing his Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur Tackle!"

Bulbasaur appeared in a flash of light then rammed itself into the Slowpoke, true to its name being slow and getting hit by the full force of Bulbasaur's attack. Slowpoke just looked at Bulbasaur dopily, not registering the attack.

"Ha! See Slowpoke is really strong isn't it? Slowpoke Confusion!" Emil said arrogantly.

"Bulbasaur dodge the attack and use Leech Seed!"

Slowpoke formed its telekinetic attack and threw it in Bulbasaur's direction. Bulbasaur dodged the attack then shot a seed at Slowpoke. Vines burst out of the seed and entwined itself around Slowpoke. The vines then started to glow and absorbed Slowpoke's energy giving it to Bulbasaur.

"Slowpoke get out of it now! Come on, move!" Emil shouted getting frustrated. Slowpoke just stared at Emil with a dopey smile on its face.

Haru watching the whole situation was trying hard not to burst out laugh. "Strong huh, or is your Slowpoke just too stupid to know what's happening to it. You're a great Pokémon aren't you Emil Martin?" Haru said sarcastically.

"YOU STUPID POKÉMON! DO SOMETHING," Emil shouted losing his temper.

Slowpoke somehow managed to free itself from the vines and looked at Emil with an not all there smile.

"Bulbasaur Tackle!"

"Slowpoke Confusion now!"

Bulbasaur launched itself at Slowpoke getting ready to slam into it, but Slowpoke's Confusion attack (Finally) worked like it was supposed to and stopped Bulbasaur with its telekinetic power. Slowpoke used it's telekinesis to throw Bulbasaur into Haru. Haru attempted to catch Bulbasaur, but failed and they both got driven backwards and onto the floor.

"Ha! See, I'm so much more powerful than you Haru Oak." Emil said laughing his head off.

"Bulbasaur," Haru said struggling to get up "Leech Seed!"

Before Bulbasaur could start its attack a strawberry-blonde girl ran up between Haru and Emil and spread her arms out acting as a wall between the two boys. The girl had shoulder-length curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a dark green miniskirt, a white shirt with a loose green tie, a black blazer with a logo on the front upper pocket and black ballet pumps.

"No! Stop!" she shouted.

"Kyra!" Haru and Emil said together.

"What do you think you're doing? In case you didn't know this is a Pokémon Centre and if you really want to fight each other so badly then do it outside!" she shouted angrily. She took a moment to take a few breaths then calmed down.

"I just needed to teach this loser a lesson and it couldn't wait Kyra," Emil replied haughtily.

"If anyone's a loser here it's you Emil, you obnoxious jerk, go away!" Kyra said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hm, whatever,"

"I said get out of here!," Kyra shouted advancing towards Emil with a look that could kill

"Alright, I'm gone," Emil said getting away. He turned around to look at Haru for a second with an evil look in his eyes "I'll get you for this Haru Oak,"

"Are you two okay?" Kyra asked Bulbasaur and Haru.

* * *

Please review all opinions are welcome, positive or negative I need to know.

NEXT CHAPTER: SIGNIFICANT CONTACT


	3. Ulterior Motives

Chapter 2 – Ulterior Motives

* * *

"A kid from Pallet Town/Whole new world to see/Don't know what's ahead/But it won't get the best of me"

David Rolfe – I Wanna Be A Hero

* * *

"We're okay, aren't we Bulbasaur?" Haru replied.

"Good then let's talk Haru, it's been a long time," Kyra said smiling at Haru and grabbing his hand dragging him down the stairs and outside of the Pokémon Centre with Bulbasaur walking calmly behind them.

Kyra dragged Haru towards the west side of the city. It was now truly dark, the trees cast huge shadows on the ground, and blocks of light coming from the various houses and buildings and the streetlights were the only source of light. Kyra and Haru went into the trees that surrounded Viridian City.

"Kyra? Where are we going?" Haru asked curiously.

"You'll see," Kyra replied not releasing her grip on Haru's wrist.

She brought him a little further into the forest then stopped when they stood in front of a huge oak tree. Kyra began to climb up the tree, and then beckoned to Haru.

"Come on Haru," she said.

Haru returned Bulbasaur to its Pokéball then followed her up the tree till he was able to see and hear other people. Kyra looked back at him and smiled.

"We're back," Kyra announced.

The tree surprisingly had no leaves or awkward branches within the outer layer of leaves. Sitting on the large branches of the tree were three other kids who were around Kyra and Haru's age. They all wore clothes similar to Kyra's - dark green trousers, white shirts and dark green blazers. They all grinned at Kyra and Haru when they saw them.

"Enrique, Adrian and Hailey you remember them right Haru," Kyra asked pointing in turn to a serious looking boy with wavy black hair who wore glasses, another boy with red spiky hair and a girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Haru, how's it going?" yelled Adrian.

"Adrian, hey," Haru replied taken aback by all of this "What is all this anyway?"

"It's a tree, a very weird one as well, it's kinda hollowed out naturally, no leaves or branches inside of it," Hailey replied.

"So is this some kind of club?" Haru asked.

"Yes! Exactly! No! Sort of, Haru you're coming back to Viridian School right, that's why your here!" Adrian asked.

"No, I'm just passing through, "Haru replied.

"So what are you doing then Haru?" Enrique asked.

"I'm just resting at Viridian for a bit, I'm on my Pokémon journey,"

"Cool, so what Pokémon do you have?" Hailey asked.

"It's a Bulbasaur," Kyra replied.

"A Bulbasaur nice, they're so rare as well" Enrique replied looking slightly impressed..

"If you all wanted to talk to me, why did we have to do it in such an inconvenient place?" Haru asked.

"Enrique will explain this best," Kyra said. She turned around to the dark haired boy. "Go ahead,"

"Well, since you've last been at Viridian School, well things have gotten weird not just at the school as well,"

"What do you mean weird? Everything looks fine," Haru said looking confused.

"Well, you just didn't look close enough," Enrique replied.

Kyra carried on "We all know that the Viridian Gym Leader is hardly ever around and no-one really sees him. He came to our school two months ago to "inspect" the place. He's a really suspicious looking person,"

"Definitely, he looks all kindly old man, but he isn't, really," Adrian said.

"I could tell that he was up to planning something really nasty. He didn't give a damn about our school at all; he was just checking it out for his own evil purposes!" Enrique said.

"Are you sure about that?" Haru asked sceptically.

"You know that Enrique's a physic. He said that he could feel that guy was up to no good, he was inspecting the school for another reason," Adrian filled in.

"After his little "inspection", Mr. Kato left the day after and everything changed!" Hailey said.

"Mr. Kato, the principal?"

"Yeah, then these weirdo's dressed in black started to appear everywhere in school. Mr. Kurzmann the new principal said it was for our protection and that they would be observing for talented pupils," Kyra continued.

"Yeah right." Adrian said angrily.

"No...way," Haru said shocked by this information.

"That's not all, people all around Viridian keep disappearing and some of the Pokémon are acting really weird," Kyra said.

"Then we shouldn't be here, should we? Isn't it dangerous for all of you?" Haru said.

"It's all right, we got someone covering us," Hailey said.

"What do you want me to do?" Haru asked seriously.

"We need you to investigate it all, we've done a lot of research and it's not just here that weird things are happening. It's all over Kanto! We know it's an evil organisation or something like that. We would do it ourselves but if we disappear from school, we know those creeps will chase us!" Enrique said.

"Alright, I'll do that," Haru answered.

"Wait; continue your Pokémon journey and everything. Don't make it obvious or you'll get caught. Don't trust anyone except for the Gym Leaders maybe," Kyra said.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, one of our sources said that all the Gym Leaders are recruited by the Pokémon Association and they're definitely not bad. Erm... well with the exception of Mr. Viridian Gym Leader." Hailey said.

"Just trust your instincts Haru ok. We're all going to try and get out of here so we can help you." Kyra said grinning at Haru.

"Tan, Tangela!"

"Tangela, is someone coming?" Enrique asked peering down to look at his vine Pokémon.

"Tan, Tan, Tangela,"

"Is something wrong?" Kyra asked looking worried.

"Yeah, those creeps are coming in this direction. Tangela says that they're looking for something or someone," Enrique replied.

"Do you think it's us? I though Summer and Gale had us covered?" Hailey asked.

"Maybe they weren't able to for some reason. What do we do now?" Adrian asked.

"We run, attack them or hope they don't find us up here," Kyra offered.

Below them the group could hear the men coming closer and closer to their tree.

"Shush," Kyra whispered put her right index over her lips, signalling to the rest. "Enrique get your Tangela to watch them ok,"

Tangela climbed back down the tree to watch the men. Down below the men saw something and broke into a run.

"They're running let's follow them," Enrique reported.

All the kids climbed down from the tree and began to go after them. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest chasing the men, who were chasing something else, someone else. Ahead of the men, red faced and running for his life was what looked to be a scientist?

"Hey, stop now or else!" one of the men shouted.

"No, leave me alone, I don't want to be part of this anymore! Go away!"

"Rattata, go use Quick Attack!" The man shouted taking a Pokéball from his waist and throwing it towards the scientist. The Rattata came out in a flash of light and shot towards the scientist's leg knocking him off his feet and head first into the ground.

"Aaaaah!"

"That's what you get for not listening. Once you're in, there's no coming out," another man said laughing at him.

The scientist winced in pain. The five men gathered around him.

"Changed your mind yet?"

"No, no never!"

"Well that's just too bad,"

One of the men took a Pokéball from his waist. "Drowzee, come on out!"

"No! Stop!" Kyra shouted leading Haru, Enrique, Adrian and Hailey.

"Do you seriously think a little girl like you can stop me?" The man started laughing manically. "If you kids don't get out of here right away, you'll be sorry,".

"Doduo, let's go!" Kyra shouted throwing her Pokéball in the air, releasing her Doduo.

"You think that's going to stop us? Drowzee, Confusion!"

"Doduo, dodge it and use Take Down!" Kyra shouted.

Drowzee started glow and directed a telekinetic force towards, Doduo dodged it easily by swerving out of its direction. Doduo then charged towards Drowzee at a fast speed then slammed itself into Drowzee knocking it back into a tree with a huge force. The force of the attack caused Drowzee to faint after the impact with the tree.

"Go away now!" Kyra repeated with a deadly look in her eyes.

"When did Kyra and her Doduo get this strong?" Haru asked seeing a new side of his old friend.

"Those guys coming here did it, we all had to get strong," Enrique answered.

"You're going to be sorry for that," the man shouted angry how easily his Drowzee was beaten.

The kids faced the men ready to take them on. Haru released his Bulbasaur whilst Enrique's Tangela ran to stand in front of him taking a defensive stance. The atmosphere between the two groups was tense.

"Who the hell do you guys think you are? You don't use Pokémon to attack other people like that!" Haru said.

"We'll do whatever we like with our Pokémon, they're expendable anyway," one of the men said sneering at the kids.

"Come on, let's leave them for now, we don't have to waste our time dealing with those brats, besides the boss is waiting for us," another man said.

"What about him?" the man with the Drowzee said indicating to the fallen scientist.

One of the men released a Koffing. "Koffing, Smoke Screen,"

The Koffing released a cloud of smoke from his mouth obscuring the Kyra and the other's vision.

"I can't see anything!" Hailey shouted.

Adrian ran towards where he though the fallen scientist and the other men were but instead ran into a tree. Hitting his head and falling backwards.

"Hey!" he shouted calling out to the men.

After a few minutes the smoke cleared and the men and the scientist were nowhere to be seen.

"Is everyone alright?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah," everyone else mumbled.

"We should get out of here now, it's too dangerous to stay," Enrique said.

***

An hour later, Haru was back in the Pokémon Centre on the phone to Professor Oak.

"Haru, tomorrow would you be able to come back down to Pallet tomorrow? I need to give you something?"

"Sure, that's no problem Gramps," Haru replied.

"Thank you, Haru you're really doing me a big favour. Well I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Bye Gramps,"

Haru cut the connection, and then left the reception area to go back to his room upstairs. Tomorrow, he'll have set out early to see his Grandfather then deal with some business.

* * *

The next morning, Ulrich woke up refreshed and after a quick shower, gathered his belonging and went downstairs feeling optimistic about the day. It was five o'clock in the morning but he didn't mind because he wanted to get things done as soon as possible. He entered the reception of the Pokémon Centre and went over to the desk to hand back his key.

"Your Charmander has been healed fully, you can have it back now," the nurse said as she took the key back from Ulrich.

"Thanks," Ulrich replied taking back Charmander's Pokéball.

"Please come again," the nurse said.

Ulrich walked out of the Pokémon Centre. First he'd have to get Professor Oak's package out of the way first, then he could move on. Ulrich released his Charmander from its Pokéball, and then they both walked down to Route 1.

It was easy going down to Route 1, since he knew the way now but the poor lighting didn't help much. On several occasions he stepped on sleeping Rattata which caused them to get angry and start attacking him. Charmander dealt with the upset Rattata quickly and effectively though, putting Ulrich in more of a good mood.

Ulrich arrived at Route 1, an hour later and headed off to see Professor Oak in his lab. Nobody was outside because it was early in the morning and the sky was just starting to lighten up. Ulrich opened the door to Professor Oak's lab and went inside.

Only half the lights were on in the lab and it felt empty. Ulrich and Charmander walked inside glancing around for signs of human activity, he went deeper inside and heard movement. Right at the back was Professor Oak, who was absorbed in whatever he was writing. On his desk, were three small rectangular objects and a desk lamp that illuminated part of the table. Ulrich walked right up to the desk in front of Professor Oak to announce his presence.

"Oh Ulrich how is my old Pokémon?" Professor Oak said looking up from the piece of paper laid on the desk, whilst noticing Charmander standing next to Ulrich.

"Charmander is doing fine, it's gotten stronger," Ulrich replied grinning at that statement.

"Well, Charmander seems to like you a lot. You must be talented as a Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah, I am. Professor Oak, the manager from Viridian Pokémart gave me a package to deliver to you,"

"What? You have something for me?"

Ulrich gave Professor Oak the small package. "Ah! This is the custom Pokéball I ordered. Thank you"

Professor Oak received the package from Ulrich and placed it on his desk. Ulrich turned around to leave, but he stopped. He just noticed Haru Oak was walking up towards him and Oak.

"Gramps, what did you call me for?" Haru asked.

"Oh right, I have a request of you two," answered Professor Oak "On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopaedia! Ulrich and Haru, take these with you."

"Thanks Professor Oak"

"Thanks Gramps,"

Professor gestured towards the two Pokédex on his desk. Ulrich leaned forwards and took a Pokédex from the desk then Haru went over to take the other one.

"To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world...that was my dream. But, I'm too old. I can't do it. So I want you two to fulfil my dream for me. Get moving you two! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"Alright Gramps, leave it all to me. Ulrich I hate to say it, but I don't need you. I know, I'll borrow a town map from my sis," Haru said.

"Whatever Haru and guess what I don't need you either! I really don't have time for this so later," Ulrich said in an annoyed tone.

Ulrich stormed out of the lab in a noticeably more negative mood. Charmander sighed then followed Ulrich out of the lab. Ulrich and Charmander then proceeded to go out of Pallet Town and back to Viridian City. As they came close to Haru's house which was situated next to Ulrich's own house, Ulrich decided to visit Daisy Oak to get a map off of her.

Ulrich knocked once and Daisy opened the door immediately after. Daisy Oak was a nineteen year old girl with dark blue eyes and long waist length light brown hair. She was wearing a blue turtleneck jumper, dark blue jeans and white socks.

"Morning Daisy, I know it's early but could I borrow a map. I need it because Oak told me to help him complete his Pokédex and so that I don't get lost."

"Grandpa asked you to run an errand? A map would totally help here you go."

Daisy went over to a table and picked up a map of Kanto then handed it to Ulrich. Ulrich examined it for a moment to get his bearings so that he could decide the best way to go. He was going to go straight up to Route 1 then to Viridian City, from Viridian he would go through Viridian Forest to Pewter City.

"Thanks Daisy, I got to go now,"

"Any time Ulrich good luck and don't get yourself into any trouble and try not to rush everything ok?" Daisy said smiling at Ulrich.

"Sure, sure, bye,"

Ulrich turned around and left the Oak's house. He walked out of Pallet Town with Charmander ready to continue his journey in peace (like that's going to happen).

As Ulrich and Charmander got near the end of Route 1, they noticed two adults having a heated conversation. A woman with black hair in a short pixie-style haircut, who was wearing a black pencil line skirt and a white shirt and a man with blonde hair who was dressed in a cream coloured suit, white shirt and red tie.

"I have had it!" said the woman balling up her fists in anger.

"I know but we've got to be there for the students, we just need to bear it for a little while," the man said attempting to calm her down.

"Bear it; the situation is absolutely ridiculous, since that man came to our school things have been getting out of hand!"

"Look, please..."

"Don't try to persuade me otherwise, that's not just it. Students are disappearing and something insane is happening in our school's basement, it's wrong I can feel it whatever it is. I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to resign and report this to the Pokémon Association!"

"Me and Nathan already tried that, the Pokémon Association said that they're dealing with it,"

"Dealing with it! That's bull, nothing has changed!"

"Well at least, don't you think we should be there for the students at least, resigning won't make things any better Tia will it?"

The woman whose name was apparently Tia pulled at her hair in frustration. "You have a good point, but I can't take it anymore," she wailed.

Ulrich who had been watching the entire conversation had just become bored of it decided to just walk past them. Ulrich and Charmander walked past the duo but were stopped when the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Young man, you're not a student at Viridian Pokémon School are you?" he asked.

"No I'm not; I'm just need to go through Viridian City to get to Pewter. I'm on my journey to become the Kanto Pokémon Champion."

"Well that very nice but here's some advice. Be very careful on your travels, things are dangerous at this moment in time, you need to be aware of everything going on around you," he said letting go of Ulrich's shoulder.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know myself, but strange things are happening and it's not good,"

"Well, whatever it is, I'll be able to handle it. I need to go now, later," Ulrich said with a smirk.

He walked away from them and towards Viridian City. What he overheard between the two and what the man said to him, was bothering him even though he wasn't showing it on his face. But, as he was concerned, maybe they were just getting hyped up over nothing.

At the time he reached Viridian City, it was near the middle of the day. There was a cold breeze and the sun was out but there wasn't much heat. People were out and about attending to their business and all the shops were open now. Ulrich was feeling hungry since he hadn't eaten any breakfast and headed over to a cafe to get something to eat.

He ordered hot chocolate and three chocolate-filled croissants. Ulrich's favourite food was chocolate so he often tried to integrate as much as he can into his diet. As soon as the waitress put his food down on the table, Ulrich inhaled the lovely smell of his food then quickly began to devour it.

As Ulrich was eating his food at an insane speed, two girls watched him from the table behind. One had long blonde hair in a French plait, amber eyes and was the younger of the two, she wore a dark green pleated skirt and black blazer, black Mary Jane's, a white shirt and green tie. She had a playful expression on her face and was staring intently at Ulrich The other girl had light brown hair in a short bob with bangs, dark brown eyes and wore the same uniform as the other girl. She had a serious and musing look on her face and was quickly glancing around herself every few seconds.

Ulrich finished off his chocolate filled croissant then got up to leave. Before he could leave though the two girls got up from their table and intercepted him.

"Hi!" they both said grinning broadly at him.

"Hi, anything you want from me?" Ulrich said getting straight to the point. He didn't really want to be distracted anymore from his journey.

"You're a Pokémon trainer aren't you and you've just started out right? You're also from Pallet Town and Professor Oak gave you that cute little Charmander and a Pokédex aren't you?" the blonde asked.

"How do you know that?!" Ulrich shouted shocked from how much she knew about him.

"So, I take it that you want to enter the Indigo League and Kanto Pokémon Conference? Well, a rookie trainer like you won't stand a chance," the brunette said nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you mean by that and who the hell are you two anyway!?" Ulrich screamed at them. The blonde girl just giggled and the brunette pretty much just ignored Ulrich's reaction.

"My name is Summer," the blonde girl said "And she is Henrietta. There's no need to get so angry we're just here to help you,"

"I don't need your help so go away," Ulrich said still annoyed at them.

"You sure about that, Ulrich Chance?" Summer said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yeah I am," Ulrich replied smugly "Wait I never told you my name!" he said angry again.

"I don't think you are how about we have a Pokémon battle and if I win, you've got to do what me and Summer says," Henrietta proposed.

"And if I win, you two stop bothering me alright," Ulrich said rising up to the challenge.

"Sure, let's start," Henrietta said retrieving a Pokéball from her inside blazer pocket "Nidoran come on out!"

"Charmander go!"

Henrietta threw the Pokéball into the air and in a flash of light a small light blue rabbit-like Pokémon came out. Charmander ran forward into front of Ulrich and stood in a battle stance.

"What is that?" Ulrich said to himself. He took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**Nidoran** **. Type: Poison. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns.**

"Oh that'll be easy to beat," Ulrich said confidently.

"We'll see about that. Nidoran use Scratch!" Henrietta replied.

"Charmander you use Scratch as well!"

Nidoran ran towards Charmander and Charmander towards Nidoran. They both scratched each other simultaneously and jumped back.

"Nidoran Tackle now before Charmander recovers!"

Nidoran rushed towards Charmander and slammed itself into Charmander before it could avoid the attack. Charmander flew several feet into the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Charmander are you okay?" Ulrich asked looking worried.

Charmander tried to get up but winced in pain and didn't manage to.

"Nidoran finished Charmander off with Double Kick!"

"Charmander, Ember!"

Charmander got up and tried to summon up a flame to attack Nidoran. But before Charmander could finish off its attack Nidoran kicked Charmander in its stomach in quick succession using both its feet. It was clearly over for Charmander as it keeled over and fainted.

"No way!" Ulrich said in disbelief.

"And Henrietta and Nidoran is the winner!" Summer announced. She walked over to Charmander and put her hand on its forehead. "Poor thing, you better return Charmander into its Pokéball, it'll make it feel better,"

"Ok," Ulrich said resignedly. He took out Charmander's Pokéball and returned it.

"So now you come with us!" Summer said brightly.

Summer entwined her arm with Ulrich and pulled him towards the direction of Viridian Pokémon School with Henrietta and Nidoran following behind.

***

An hour later Ulrich was dressed in the same type of uniform that Summer and Henrietta wore - dark green trousers, white shirt, green tie and a black blazer. Ulrich was obviously not happy about it with the annoyed expression that stood out on his face.

Ulrich, Summer and Henrietta were standing outside main building of Viridian Pokémon School. They all walked in to where the reception was. The reception was a large room and one side was a desk where a woman stood (obviously the receptionist stood) behind it. There were a lot of men dressed in black suits hanging around who kept on glancing around. One of the men peered curiously at Ulrich.

Ulrich, Summer and Henrietta walked past the reception where a large staircase awaited. They climbed up the staircase and went into the first room on their right.

"Isn't someone going to know that I'm not a student here?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Trust me they won't," Summer replied with a mysterious smile on her face.

"And even if they do there is 1200 students here, no one is going to know every single student," Henrietta said.

They entered an empty average looking classroom. Summer went over to a desk that was in the back row opened it up and took out a lever-arch file.

"Got it, I'm surprised none of those weirdoes discovered it," Summer said as she skipped over back to where Ulrich and Henrietta waited.

"That just shows how stupid they are doesn't it?" Henrietta replied.

"I guess by weirdoes you mean those guys all dressed up in black, who are they?" Ulrich asked.

"Who knows but after the Viridian Gym Leader appeared here, they're started to hang around the school and things have changed," Henrietta explained.

They walked back down the staircase and out of the main building. They walked past the main building along the courtyard back towards the main gate. There were a lot of kids around with Pokémon of all different ages. There was a tense, dark atmosphere around the school. The kids looked either stressed or just uncomfortable. The few teachers hanging around the courtyard also didn't look very positive.

"What's with this place?" Ulrich asked disturbed by all of it.

"Oh, remember what I told you before, it's because of that," Henrietta said.

"Creepy isn't it, this place wasn't always like this but now things have changed. Everyone's worried that they might be next. Are you new here?" said a boy who had just walked up to them. They boy was around Ulrich's age and had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore the same uniform as Ulrich and was holding a large red duffel bag

"Not really we snuck him in Cole we need to teach him a few things. Ulrich here is a Pokémon trainer who wants to enter the Indigo League and the Kanto Pokémon Conference," Summer explained smiling at him.

"Really same here, I'm leaving here today to start my journey as well; my name is Cole Harding nice to meet you,"

"Cool, I would be going to Pewter, but these two dragged me here," Ulrich said.

Cole laughed at this. "Summer and Henrietta can be really forceful, but they usually mean well but you've got to be careful around them"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Summer said in mock anger. "We're just teaching him a few things then letting him go."

"Ok I'll come just to make sure you don't do anything otherwise than what you're saying," Cole said smiling at the two girls.

"Whatever," Henrietta said.

The four of them reached the main gate a few minutes after their conversation. Awaiting them was a yellow duck that was running around madly being chased by two of the strange men that hanged around the school. The duck managed to keep itself out of the men's reach and was waving it's arms around wildly. The men struggled to catch the duck and kept banging into each other and running around in circles trying to get it.

"What the..." Ulrich said momentarily surprised by the rather comical scene.

"I dunno either," Cole replied staring at what was happening in front of their eyes.

"We have to help it; whatever those men want from it isn't good," Calypso said worriedly.

"Hey leave it alone!" Ulrich shouted at the men.

One of the men glanced away from the yellow duck to see who said that.

"Kid, go away this is none of your business!" he shouted at Ulrich.

The yellow duck ran up to Ulrich and jumped into his arms.

"Huh?" Ulrich said.

"Thanks kid, now give us back that Psyduck ok like a good little boy," one of the men said grinning evilly at Ulrich.

"No way," Ulrich said adamantly.

"You have no choice,"

"Yeah he does and now we're going to get out of here," Cole said.

"Like we're going to let you,"

"I thought so. Summer, Ulrich get out of here, me and Cole will deal with these goons," Henrietta said taking out her Nidoran's Pokéball. "Take Ulrich to Bell's place,"

"Come on lets go," Summer said tugging at Ulrich's sleeve.

The two men positioned themselves in front of the gate barring Summer and Ulrich from leaving. Three more of those men ran up to the group. They surrounded Summer, Ulrich, Cole and Henrietta. They all took out their Pokéballs, ready to release their Pokémon at any moment

"You're not getting out of here! Give us back that Psyduck now or you'll be sorry,"

"Change of plan, Cole use your Abra to teleport us all away from here," Henrietta said quietly to Cole.

"Right, Abra I choose you!" Cole said releasing a brown fox-like Pokémon from a Pokéball. "Teleport us to Bell's place ok,"

"No wait, don't you dare try that,"

But it was too late the group had all teleported away in a flash of light. Their destination was a small bungalow white bungalow on the outskirts of Viridian near Route 2 and the northern forest next to it. They landed inside the bungalow, in a small room that had a couple of white chairs around a large glass table. Their landing was rather uncomfortable seeing as they all dropped onto the floor with the exception of Abra who was pretty comfortable sitting floating over the table.

"Wow, we were just two inches away from that table," Summer said.

Ulrich got up, still holding Psyduck who was temporarily dazed from the impact of the fall and turned to face Summer who was marvelling at how close they were to crashing into the table. He sighed then cleared his throat to get her attention. Cole and Henrietta got up and were brushing themselves down.

"Good work Abra," Cole said smiling at Abra.

"Hey Summer, what exactly was the point of me going into to your school anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"I thought it would be fun to see if you would get caught," Summer said beaming at Ulrich.

"What? You thought it would be fun to see if I got caught," Ulrich said slowly beginning to lose his temper.

"Yeah and I wanted to test you," Summer continued.

Cole and Henrietta began to back away seeing that Ulrich was about to lose his temper.

"Don't include me, it was her idea," Henrietta said.

"I warned you about them I guess I came too late Ulrich," Cole said.

"You wanted to test me...why!" Ulrich shouted.

"To see if you were good enough and you are, you passed the test Ulrich. Congratulations!" Summer said still smiling broadly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What kind of test was that?" Ulrich shouted at Summer moving closer to her.

"She was probably reading your mind to find out something," Cole said quietly.

"Reading my mind?! Are you a physic or something? Wait, you are you knew all that stuff about me! Ok tell me now what do you really want?" Ulrich said not getting any calmer.

"Yes, yes I did and I wanted to see if Professor Oak was right in choosing in you," Summer said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't really matter, but I really want to help you. Will you let me Ulrich Chance. I don't want to get totally destroyed by the Gym Leaders and other more dangerous people," Summer said now sounding sincere and bowing to Ulrich.

"Oh, whatever, you might as well and by the way I would never get totally destroyed by Gym Leaders in any Pokémon battle, I'm too good.," Ulrich said in a better mood now.

"Yay, let's start then, you'll help right Cole?" Summer asked.

"Sure thing," Cole replied.

"Psy?"

Psyduck had just woken up in Ulrich arms and was confused because they were in a different place from before. Psyduck tried to contemplate how they had got there so quick, but thinking too much gave it a headache. They all laughed at it.

"What did those goons want with Psyduck anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"Who knows, for there evil purposes most likely," Henrietta replied.

"Alright, let's go for it!" Summer shouted punching her arm into the air.

* * *

Two days later, Ulrich had just finished training with Cole, Henrietta and Summer. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and they had all finished eating a late breakfast.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'm going to leave now," Cole said getting up from the table in the main room.

"Wait, you've got to take Psyduck with you," Summer said rushing over to give Psyduck over to Ulrich.

"I wasn't going to leave Psyduck you know, it ain't so bad though it's kinda dopey sometimes," Ulrich said grinning at the yellow duck. Psyduck returned his smile with a blank stare.

"You said you were going Pewter City, didn't you Ulrich. Well I'll be seeing you there," Cole said.

"Remember what we taught you, you've made improvement but you'll need your wits as well and be careful," Henrietta said.

"Sure, sure I really need to go now, you guys," Ulrich said.

Summer sighed "You're always in such a rush Ulrich Chance. I need to give you some stuff first,"

"Ok, hurry up though,"

Summer went out of the room, and then came back in with a bag full of stuff. She emptied the contents onto the table. There were five Pokéballs, three Potions, three antidotes, some food and a water bottle.

"Thanks Summer that's a lot of stuff, you didn't have to" Ulrich said gratefully stuffing the items into his bag.

"We have a lot of spare stuff around, it's really no problem, besides you'll need it all when you're going through Viridian Forest," Henrietta said.

"Well, see ya," Summer said waving at Ulrich as he turned around to leave.

"Bye!" Cole and Henrietta said.

"Later, thanks for everything,"

Charmander who was lounging on the sofa got off and went to join Ulrich and Psyduck. All three of them then left the house. Ulrich was now ready to go to Pewter City to battle the gym leader there and get his first badge. First he had to get through but before that even, he would go to Route 22 to check out the Indigo Plateau since Cole had said that's where the final stage of the Indigo League was held.

* * *

Later on in the evening Haru, Kyra, Adrian, Enrique and Hailey were now standing outside where Route 22 and Viridian City joined on to each other. They had agreed to meet there two days later after the events in the forest.

"That was just crazy," Adrian said.

"Who was that scientist guy that those creeps were chasing?" Hailey asked.

"He probably used to work for them by the looks of it. He said that he didn't want to have anything do with them anymore. Maybe he was researching or experimenting for them and whatever it was freaked him out badly enough to make him want to run away from them," Haru answered.

"Wow, you're probably right about that Haru," Adrian said.

"He is right, it fits the scene," Enrique said quietly.

"We have to try and find out more about it, this definitely has something to do with the strange things happening around," Kyra said "Haru there's no need to stay we'll deal with it, go to the other cities to gather more information, don't try to phone us, one of us will catch up with you later,"

"But first we need sleep," Hailey said.

"Alright let's go back to the Pokémon Centre with Haru. Then we'll go back to the school and make our escape later on in the night," Kyra said in a serious voice.

"Tonight?" Adrian asked confused.

"Yeah those guys know who we are, it's too dangerous to stay there it's got to be tonight, it's only a matter of time before they find us," Enrique explained.

"Alright, let's go then," Hailey said.

The group walked back towards the Pokémon Centre being constantly alert of their surroundings. None of those men seemed to be around but it was hard to see in the dark, everyone else was in their houses or shops seeing as it were too dangerous to go out after nightfall. Kyra heard a noise in the distance and stopped.

"What was that?" Kyra asked to herself.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"I just heard something Adrian, I'm sure of it," Kyra replied listening out for any more strange sounds.

Just then they all saw a flash of light come from the direction of the school. They all turned around instantaneously. After that a sound like thunder erupted from that direction.

"What the..." Hailey said shocked.

"Should we check it out, Kyra," Adrian asked nervously.

"Yes, no, I don't know, whatever it is seems really dangerous but it's coming from the school definitely," Kyra said slowly.

"Don't, just sneak back in, sleep for a bit then get out as fast as you can, you said that no-one is allowed out after nightfall there. You'll just get yourselves into trouble," Haru said.

"Yeah you're right," Enrique said.

They continued towards the Pokémon Centre in silence and arrived there after a few minutes.

"If the nurse asks why you're out this late, say you didn't know about the curfew," Enrique said.

"Ok,"

"Bye Haru," Kyra said with a small smile on her face.

The others waved at him as they left. Hopefully they'll be alright.

* * *

So what do you think, please review it motivates me to keep on going.

NEXT CHAPTER – SIGNIFICANT CONTACT


	4. Significant Contact

Chapter 3 – Significant Contact

Ulrich, Charmander & Psyduck were at this moment in time walking through Route 22, all three in a cheerful mood. Ulrich was humming a tune to himself, Charmander had a small smile looking for an excuse to fight and Psyduck was waddling along hold its head as usual.

Route 22 was surrounded by mountains and there were a lot of ledges to jump over and awkward turns. They turned south after reaching a line of trees, then circled around the bottom of the tree line. They then saw a patch of tall grass. Ulrich smiled at this.

"Charmander, Psyduck, tall grass means there's wild Pokémon around, want to train on them?"

Charmander nodded then grinned and Psyduck gave Ulrich a blank stare.

"I guess that's a yes then let's go!" Ulrich shouted.

The high dynamics of his voice disturbed a group of Spearow that were resting in the tall grass. They got up from there sleeping position and looked around wildly for the source of the noise. They rose up into the air searching, and then they spotted Ulrich and connected him as the one who disturbed their sleep.

They immediately flew towards Ulrich ready to give him the pecking of his life. Charmander spotted them before Ulrich did and immediately used its Ember attack .

"Huh? Oops, what are they?" Ulrich asked to himself, he then pointed his Pokédex at the Spearow.

**Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Type: Normal/Flying. Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings to stay airborne.**

"Ok, Charmander use Ember again," Ulrich said confidently.

Charmander threw a fireball in the group of Spearow's direction but they dive bombed towards the ground to avoid it and used their beaks to peck at Charmander. Charmander used its arms to protect its face as they continued their relentless attack.

"Psyduck Bubble Beam!"

Psyduck waddled towards Charmander and the Spearow pack then shot bubbles out of its mouth to attack the Spearow. The Spearow lost their balance and fell to the ground. Ulrich smiled at this. The Spearow then began to untangle themselves from each other to attack once more.

"Psyduck Disable!"

Psyduck looked at the Spearow with intense concentration then emitted telekinetic waves that paralyzed them. A look of pure anger crossed the Spearow's faces but alas they couldn't do anything.

"Charmander finish them off with Ember!"

Charmander threw a strong ball of flames at the Spearow, burning them badly and KO'ing them.

"Yeah! Well done Charmander and Psyduck," Ulrich said happily.

There was a rustling in the grass and a nervous looking purple Pokémon came out of it. It looked around then looked straight at Ulrich. Ulrich noticed the Pokémon then pointed his Pokédex at it.

**Nidoran**** the Poison Pin Pokémon. Type: Poison. Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.**

"Interesting, I'm gonna capture it," Ulrich said taking out a Pokéball from his bag and making it bigger.

Nidoran seeing the danger immediately moved backwards.

"Hey, don't be scared," Ulrich said in a soft voice trying to get it too come closer.

Nidoran saw otherwise and broke into a run towards Ulrich. Charmander moved in front of Ulrich and bared its teeth at the Nidoran, trying to intimidate it. Nidoran wasn't scared off though and slammed itself into Charmander knocking it backwards. Charmander annoyed by that growled at Nidoran then ran towards it to Scratch it. Nidoran dodged the attack and rammed its horn into Charmander's midriff. Charmander only winced from the pain but was otherwise fine.

"Charmander, use Ember that should take care of Nidoran,"

Charmander summoned a flame in its throat then threw it at Nidoran. Nidoran didn't manage to dodge Charmander's attack this time and got engulfed by the flames. After the flames cleared away, Nidoran was lying on the floor knocked out. Ulrich threw a Pokéball at Nidoran and Nidoran got engulfed by it. The Pokéball moved a little on the ground, then after a few moments a light flashed around the button signalling that Nidoran was caught.

"Yes!"

Ulrich went up to pick the Pokéball, then pressed the button releasing Nidoran. Nidoran came out in a flash of light and wasn't looking very happy about being caught, hurt pride maybe?

* * *

Ulrich after capturing Nidoran went north through the patch of grass. The few Pokémon around went scattered away from Ulrich, Charmander, Psyduck and Nidoran after witnessing their display of skill and power. After going through the tall grass, the route turned west and the ground was covered in just short grass. On a whim he decided to return all his Pokémon to their Pokéballs then continued walking on.

Coming from the other side of the Route was Haru, who had just attempted to get into the Indigo Plateau, to see what was there. The guards there had denied him access and told him that he needs all eight of the badges first.

They soon began to see each other coming towards each other. A minute later they stood in front of each other.

"Hey Ulrich, you're going to the Pokémon League? Forget it; you probably don't have any badges. The guard won't let you through. By the way, did your Pokémon get any stronger?"

"Really? And yeah my Pokémon are much stronger, definitely way stronger than yours," Ulrich replied smugly.

"Let's see about that then," Haru said taking out a Pokéball and making it bigger.

"Charmander go!"

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Ulrich released Charmander and Haru released Bulbasaur. The two Pokémon faced each other in battle stances ready to take on each other. Charmander looked a little bored and Bulbasaur confident.

"I've got the type advantage here you know Haru, you've lost already" Ulrich pointed out smirking at Haru.

"So you've gotten smarter, Bulbasaur Tackle!"

"Charmander use Scratch!"

Bulbasaur charged towards Charmander ready to execute its attack. Charmander however jumped over Bulbasaur when it got close to it and used its claws to scratch Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur wasn't too fazed by the attack though.

"Vine Whip," Haru said calmly.

Two slender whip like vines emerged from Bulbasaur's bulb and shot towards Charmander and started whipping it relentlessly. Charmander tried to protect itself with its arms and started to back away.

"Charmander, don't back away, grab those vines and use your Ember attack on it!"

Charmander summoned a flame ball then directed on Bulbasaur's vines. The flames travelled along the vines which acted as a conductor and struck Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur cried out in pain and was burnt severely.

"Bulbasaur, return,"

Haru returned Bulbasaur back into its Pokéball.

"What?!" Ulrich said in surprise.

"It was obvious that you were going to win that fight, you were lucky this time," Haru replied beginning to walk past Ulrich.

"Wait," Ulrich said.

"For what, I don't have the time to have a debate with you,"

Haru walked past Ulrich and back towards Viridian City. Ulrich watched him angrily; annoyed at the way Haru had just cut things off.

* * *

Haru walked out of Route 22 back into Viridian City. He took out the map of Kanto his sister gave him and looked for his path to the Pewter Gym. The guards at the Pokémon League had told him that to compete in Indigo League he had to get all eight badges then defeat the Elite Four that resided on the Indigo Plateau.

He had also asked the guards about the suspicious activity going on in Kanto. They had said that they weren't really aware about it but had heard stories. Haru thought they were telling the truth and the guards had also said that if there was anything going on the Pokémon Association would be on it already.

Haru found out from the map that he would have to go through Route 2 then Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City which was where the nearest Gym was, since the Viridian was closed. He put the map back in his bag then walked towards Route 2 which was at the north-western exit of Viridian City.

He soon saw a signpost saying Route '2' and from his viewpoint and the map, he knew that the Route pretty much just went north with a few twists. He turned east after reaching a line of trees that blocked his path then walked around them. Ahead of him now was a large area of tall grass and a ledge that he would have to go around. Through the tall grass then.

He walked through the tall grass without any problems. Haru never saw any Pokémon around which was strange because he knew that Pokémon lived in Route 2. Maybe, all of what was happening in Viridian City was related to this.

He soon reached a Lookout Station. It was a small brick building that separated Route 2 from Viridian Forest. He entered the Lookout Station and saw a dark-haired Officer woman standing by the door on the other side that opened to Viridian Forest. Haru walked towards her, and then tried to get past her to get to Viridian Forest. The Officer stopped Haru with her arm.

"Hold it! Before you go here are a few words of advice. You should really be careful out there in Viridian Forest. Strange things are happening there and it's practically a maze. Try not to get lost and get out of there before nightfall,"

"Thanks," Haru said as she put her arm down allowing him access to Viridian Forest.

Viridian Forest contrasted hugely with what Route 2 was like. The place was filled with dense, lush vegetation and huge trees that stopped most of the light coming through to the forest floor. Sounds of bugs, rustling leaves and moving branches was all Haru could hear. It was also a few degrees colder here.

Haru found it hard to see where he was going, not much light filtered through the trees and everything looked the same. He spotted a bug catcher boy sitting in front of a huge oak tree directly in front of the Lookout Station. The bug catcher spotted Haru, got up and walked to him.

"Hi, I came here with some friends and they're out for Pokémon fights,"

"Do you know the way out of here?" Haru asked him.

"I think that if you go up that path you'll be on the right track," the bug catcher said pointing to a barely noticeable path that was on the west side of him.

"Thanks," Haru said leaving to follow the path.

Haru followed the path which was barely noticeable line of bare rock that twisted and turned in places and disappeared completely in some places. He didn't think he was getting anywhere and broke into a run. After an hour, the path disappeared after he reached a section of trees and vines that were so entwined with each other that they were impassable.

Haru then turned around to go through a large patch of grass that stretched endlessly south. There were a lot of bugs that scurried away fearfully when he approached them. Kakuna and Metapod hung on the trees that were plentiful throughout the forest. Soon he was once again forced to make a turning around some trees that were impassable.

A bug catcher suddenly jumped down from one of the trees and landed in front of Haru. Haru looked at the Bug Catcher like he was crazy and the Bug Catcher pointed his index at Haru.

"Yo! You can't jam out if you're a Pokémon Trainer!"

Haru recovered his composure then tried to get past the Bug Catcher. "I'm not interested in a battle right now,"

"Yeah well, you have to Pokémon Trainer's honour and all that. Come on!" the Bug Catcher continued insistently.

"Well if you really want a battle that badly,"

"Yeah! That's the spirit," the Bug Catcher said. He took a Pokéball from his waist then through into the air releasing a small yellow larva Pokémon. "Go Weedle!"

"A Weedle, Bulbasaur will take care of it easily," Haru said releasing said Pokémon from its Pokéball. He also took the time to use his Pokédex to find out what type of Pokémon he was facing.

**Weedle the hairy bug Pokémon. Type: Bug and Poison. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head.**

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed,"

Bulbasaur shot a seed from its bulb into the air and landed on Weedle. Vines then emerged from the seed entwining themselves around Weedle. The vines then glowed taking Weedle's energy.

"Come on Weedle, get out of there and use Tackle!"

After struggling for some time Weedle freed itself from the vines then shot towards Bulbasaur and rammed its body into it. The attack unfortunately for the Bug Catcher didn't really do anything except cause minimal bruising to Bulbasaur.

"Weedle use your String Shot, then Poison Sting!"

Weedle blew silk from its mouth to wrap around Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur clawed it away. Weedle then crawled towards Bulbasaur but before it could execute its attack...

"Bulbasaur Tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran towards Weedle it and tackled it hard into the air, causing it to faint seconds after.

"No way! Weedle return, go Kakuna!"

The Bug Catcher's next Pokémon was a yellow cone-shaped cocoon with a dome-shaped head and black triangular eyes.

**Kakuna the cocoon Pokémon. Type: Bug and Poison. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators.**

"Bulbasaur Leech Seed,"

"Kakuna Harden!"

A seed emerged from Bulbasaur's bulb and flew towards Kakuna. Kakuna glowed brightly as it raised its defence in the attack. This caused Bulbasaur's Leech Seed to fail.

"Bulbasaur Tackle,"

Bulbasaur ran towards the cocoon Pokémon and jumped into the air to slam itself against Kakuna, knocking out of the air and into the ground.

"Kakuna Harden!"

"Is that all this Pokémon does?" Haru said to himself. "Bulbasaur Tackle again but this time at full strength,"

Bulbasaur once again charged towards the cocoon Pokémon and slammed its body into Kakuna with extreme force. Even though it wasn't really visible Kakuna had fainted from the attack.

"No Kakuna! Alright Weedle go!" the Bug Catcher said in frustration.

"Didn't you use that Pokémon already?" Haru asked.

"This is a different Weedle, I would never cheat!" the Bug Catcher said angry at the thought that Haru though he was cheating.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip,"

Bulbasaur shot two vines towards Weedle and wrapped them around it and flung Weedle into a tree behind the Bug Catcher.

"Hm, Weedle Poison Sting!"

Weedle got up and crawled towards Bulbasaur but before it could get close...

"Bulbasaur Tackle!"

Bulbasaur charged towards Weedle slamming itself again the hairy bug Pokémon. Weedle flew several feet into the air and landed in the branches of a tree.

"Weedle get yourself out of there!" the Bug Catcher shouted.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip,"

Bulbasaur's vines flew towards Weedle and carried it out of the tree then dropped it on the ground. Weedle landed on the ground with a heavy thud, looked around groggily then quietly fainted.

"Oh man, I guess you won and using only one Pokémon as well you're really good," the Bug Catcher said resignedly.

"Do you know which way is to Pewter City?" Haru asked.

"Yeah just go around these trees and stay north; you'll see a Lookout Station in about half an hour ok,"

"Thanks," Haru said walking away from him with Bulbasaur in tow.

Haru was now walking back on his path to Pewter City. After turning around the trees Haru walked in a straight line and sure enough in about 30 minutes he was outside a Lookout Station. He opened the door and went inside. There was an old man and some other guy here, but he didn't bother to make conversation with them. He walked out the door on the other side and was on one of the other many parts of Route 2.

It was lighter here, a welcome change from the dark Viridian Forest. It was about late afternoon so the Sun would set soon since it was near the end of winter. He walked up the small road that made its way east then north after a while. He passed a large patch of tall grass and continued north where he soon came into Pewter City.

Pewter City was a relatively small city surrounded by Mountains with hard stone paths. Haru and Bulbasaur made their way to the Pokémon Centre which was conveniently placed within a few minutes of the entrance. He went inside and handed Bulbasaur to the nurse to heal it. Haru hoped to get his gym battle with the Pewter Gym Leader over quickly so that he could ask him about the strange events in Kanto.

* * *

Short chapter, but the next one will be much longer. Please review it motivates me.

NEXT CHAPTER – PEWTER CITY


	5. Pewter City

Chapter 4 – Pewter City

"Stop right there kid! You're light years away from facing Brock!"

This comment came from a male Junior Trainer who was blocking Haru from challenging Brock directly. After waiting for some time for Bulbasaur to be healed, Haru has gone straight to the Pewter Gym.

Pewter Gym was a small building with a Japanese rock garden. Inside was one trainer – the Junior Trainer and Brock who waited at the furthest end.

"You've got to face me first!"

"I guess this part of getting the badge, alright then show me what you've got," Haru said smirking slightly.

"Cocky huh, typical attitude of rookie trainers, well I'll be more than happy to kick your butt back into reality. Diglett, I choose you!"

**Diglett is the mole Pokémon. Type: Ground. Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears aboveground. **

"Bulbasaur I choose you! Use Vine Whip," Haru said calmly.

Before Diglett could do anything Bulbasaur's vines whipped Diglett like crazy till it fainted. Haru smiled at this.

"Wha...WHAT! No way did you just do that!" the junior trainer screamed at Haru.

"You call me a rookie trainer, in case you've forgotten grass type moves are super effective against ground and rock types so this gym is going to be a breeze for me," Haru explained unable to stop a full-blown smirk from appearing on his face.

"Whatever, Diglett return, Sandshrew show this rookie how it's done!" the Junior Trainer said returning Diglett and releasing Sandshrew. Haru pointed his Pokédex once more at Sandshrew.

**Sandshrew is the mouse Pokémon. Type: Ground. Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food.**

"Bulbasaur Leech Seed,"

"Sandshrew Sand Attack,"

A seed shot from Bulbasaur's bulb which went to Sandshrew. Sandshrew dodged it, ran towards Bulbasaur and kicked up sand with its feet and hurled it at Bulbasaur's eyes. Bulbasaur managed to shake the sand out of its eyes.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip,"

Bulbasaur's vines shot towards Sandshrew and started whipping it hard. Sandshrew tried to parry the blows but didn't succeed and gave in. It then fainted after.

"Darn! Light years aren't time. It measures distance," the Junior Trainer said accepting his defeat.

Haru didn't say a word and walked past him to go and battle the Pewter Gym Leader. He walked towards the stone pedestal where the Gym Leader waited. Brock was about fifteen years old, had short brown hair and black squinty yes. He wore a white t-shirt, blue cargo trousers and red and white trainers. He had a serious demeanour and watched Haru as he approached him.

"I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. I believe in rock hard defence and determination. That's why all my Pokémon are all the rock type," Brock said introducing himself.

"I'm Haru Oak from Pallet Town. I've come here to challenge you to a battle for the Boulder Badge," Haru said.

"Do you still want to challenge me?" Brock asked.

"Yes,"

"Fine then! Show me your best," Brock said taking a Pokéball from his waist and making it bigger.

"Yeah, Bulbasaur I choose you!"

"Geodude, go!"

**Geodude the rock Pokémon. Type: Rock and Ground. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip,"

Bulbasaur released its vines to attack Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge it!" Brock shouted.

Geodude attempted to avoid the vines but they still managed to wrap around Geodude. Bulbasaur then threw Geodude into the air, and then released its vines from Geodude. Before Geodude could reach the ground Bulbasaur used its vines to strike continuously on Geodude knocking it out.

"You're good. Geodude return," Brock said returning Geodude. "Onix go!"

Brock released a Pokémon that looked like a giant chain of grey boulders but had a rocky spine on its head.

**Onix the rock snake Pokémon. Type: Rock and Ground. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond but coloured black.**

"Onix tackle!" Brock shouted.

The rock snake Pokémon charged towards Bulbasaur and flung it hard against a wall. Bulbasaur cried out in pain then slid down the wall. It managed to get up soon though.

"Bulbasaur this is nearly over, use Vine Whip to finish Onix off," Haru said calmly.

Bulbasaur thought otherwise but still followed Haru's orders. He ran towards Onix who towered over Bulbasaur, then used its vines to whip Onix relentlessly. Onix roared out in pain and toppled backwards and crashed to the ground. Bulbasaur motivated by the success of its attack then rushed towards Onix then slammed itself into Onix. Onix once again roared in pain then fainted.

Brock returned his fallen Pokémon then turned to face Haru with a stern look on his face.

"I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge. "Brock said. He took out a silver diamond shaped badge then handed it to Haru.

"Thanks," Haru said receiving the badge, then taking out a badge case from his bag. He opened the badge case then fixed the Boulder Badge in one of the indentations.

"That's an official Pokémon League badge. Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful. The technique Flash can now be used any time,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Brock replied.

"Have you noticed all of the strange things happening in Kanto and do you know anything about it?"

"By 'strange things' I'll take that your referring to what's going on in Viridian City. I don't have much information on it but I have heard of a disturbance in Mount Moon," Brock replied as he looked at a watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, what kind of disturbance in Mount Moon?" Haru asked.

"You're very inquisitive kid but I'll tell you that I don't know much. I need to go to the Pewter Museum of Science to check something out, we can continue our conversation along the way if you like," Brock said beginning to leave the gym.

"That's alright I'll come," Haru said following Brock.

Brock led Haru past the Junior Trainer who was staring at Haru in disbelief and out of the Pewter Gym. They went round the back of the Gym and through a couple of roads till they reached a large building with a large sign in front of it that said 'Pewter Museum of Science'. They went inside the building and approached the reception. The receptionist began to say something but Brock stopped her.

"He's with me so he doesn't need to pay,"

"Ok then go ahead Brock," she replied.

On the ground floor were several exhibits on the right side of the room opposite the reception. Brock took Haru over here to continue their discussion.

"I've heard that a group of people are digging up fossils and disturbing all the Pokémon that live there. I'm thinking of checking it out later and maybe this is related to what is happening in Viridian," Brock said.

Haru turned around to look at the display in front of him which was a fossil of a dinosaur like Pokémon. He examined it curiously then turned around to face Brock again.

"That's the fossil of Aerodactyl. It's a primitive and rare Pokémon, no-one has ever seen it but I hope to find it someday," Brock explained in a softer tone "I like to go to Mount Moon myself to look for fossils but in a way that will disturb the ecosystem there,"

"Maybe those people are looking for fossils of rare Pokémon like Aerodactyl in Mount Moon," Haru stated.

"That's possible," Brock said.

They both turned around to look at another fossil that was next to the Aerodactyl one. It showed what looked like an insect-like Pokémon.

"That one is a Kabutops fossil; it's another rare Pokémon like Aerodactyl. Let's go upstairs, they have more,"

They walked up the stairs next to the Kabutops fossil. On the 1st floor was another display that just had rocks. Also in a far corner was a model of a rocket ship. Haru went up to the rocks and read the display.

**Meteorite that fell on Mount Moon (Moon Stone?).**

"What's a Moon Stone?" Haru asked.

"We're not exactly sure but it has the effect of evolving certain Pokémon like Clefairy that live on Mount Moon,"

"All of these fossils and the moon stones, I bet that group is looking for them to use for something and it's most likely not good," Haru said "Thanks Brock, I need to go now,"

"It's been nice talking to you Haru Oak, I'm sure we'll meet again another time,"

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is? Psyduck and Nidoran return." Ulrich said angrily. "Come on, let's go and check out the Pokémon League for ourselves," he said to Charmander.

Ulrich walked down the path he had seen Haru come from with Charmander. A third of the way down Ulrich jumped off a ledge into some tall grass. From there the only way to go was west. He walked west for a couple of minutes then saw a metal first. He quickly ran around it and soon saw a large building with a sign saying Pokémon League.

He quickly went through the door eager to see what the Pokémon League was like. He entered a large room and at the end was a single door and...What looked to be a guard? Ulrich walked up to the guard and tried to get past him.

"Only truly skilled Pokémon trainers are allowed through," the guard said.

"I'm truly skilled and a Pokémon trainer," Ulrich said smugly.

"How many badges have you got then? Have you got the Boulder Badge"

"Erm...none," Ulrich said faltering.

"The rules are rules I can't let you pass. You need all eight badges from the eight gyms in Kanto!" the guard said.

Ulrich walked back out of the door disappointedly, that would take some time – getting all the badges. But the Boulder Badge, he could get it from the Pewter Gym Leader. He jumped off the ledge outside the Pokémon League and walked east for some time till he reached the path off tall grass that he had encountered earlier. He then walked around the line of trees and back to Viridian City.

From Viridian City Ulrich walked up to Route 2 then went through the few twists and turns till he reached the Lookout Station. He walked in the Lookout Station. It was a rather small building and inside waited a solitary female officer.

Ulrich walked up towards her but before he could go through the door at the other end she stopped him.

"Are you going to Viridian Forest?" she asked.

"Obviously, why else would I be going through here," Ulrich answered.

"No need to put it so rudely young man! You've got to be careful, it's a natural maze and you really shouldn't go there now it's so close to nightfall,"

"I'm a careful guy, don't worry ma'am," Ulrich said pushing past her.

He opened the door and went through into the deep and sprawling forest. The darkness of the forest surprised him momentarily but when Charmander stepped in it became much brighter around him at least.

"Which way do you think we should go Charmander?" Ulrich asked.

Charmander replied by going off to the left. Ulrich followed him and they soon saw a Bug Catcher with an unhappy look on his face. Ulrich went up to him too see what the matter was.

"Hey are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I ran out of Pokéballs to catch Pokémon with and I saw this really wicked Beedrill. It was twice as big as they normally are. It looked really strong and powerful," the Bug Catcher said his voice gaining excitement as he went on talking.

"Really, you saw a gigantic shiny Beedrill? Where?! Tell me, tell me," Ulrich said getting excited.

"It went that way, you should have extra Pokéballs with you, and it'll probably be really hard to catch. Good luck,"

"Thanks but I probably won't need it," Ulrich said walking away excitedly with Charmander in tow who felt the same.

Ulrich and Charmander walked up the way the Bug Catcher had directed them. The forest was very dark since it was about sunset now and Charmander's flame was the only source of light now. They soon reached a dead end then decided to go around the trees. After that they accidentally bumped into a Bug Catcher who was holding an oil lantern along with a net.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," he shouted angrily at Ulrich.

"Watch where I am going, what about you?" Ulrich shouted back

"You have Pokémon, come on let's battle 'em," the Bug Catcher said suddenly

"I'll be glad to and I'll kick your butt as well," Ulrich said "Charmander you're up!"

"Weedle go!" the Bug Catcher shouted releasing his Pokémon.

"Do you seriously think that pathetic little bug will defeat my Charmander?" Ulrich asked smugly "let me show you, Charmander Ember that little bug!"

Charmander threw a ball of flame at Weedle which had no chance against it. The Weedle immediately got burnt then fainted.

"You were just lucky there, Weedle return! Caterpie go!" the Bug Catcher said.

"Charmander let Nidoran have a turn. Nidoran you're up!" Ulrich said throwing Nidoran's Pokéball into the air and releasing it. "Nidoran Horn Attack!"

Nidoran sped towards Caterpie and used the horn on its head to try and pierce through Caterpie. Caterpie cried out but didn't faint yet.

"Caterpie Tackle!"

"Nidoran Tackle as well!"

Caterpie and Nidoran charged towards each other but Nidoran managed to execute its attack first. Caterpie got flung into the air, backwards into a tree. It then fainted.

"No, Caterpie can't cut it!" the Bug Catcher wailed collapsing to the ground.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Ulrich asked walking away.

Ulrich released his Charmander to accompany Nidoran. Then they all continued through the forest. Ulrich didn't really know which way to go so he chose to trust his Pokémon's instincts.

Ulrich, Charmander and Nidoran continued deeper through the sprawling forest. It seemed like a couple of hours. Soon Ulrich collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, lost and hungry. He could at least remedy his hunger. He took off his bag and took out a sandwich that Summer had given him. He then released Psyduck and gave all his Pokémon two apples each to eat.

"Should we rest for a bit, it's not like we know which way to go anyway," Ulrich suggested to his Pokémon.

They all nodded in agreement then after eating. Ulrich took out a sleeping bag then crawled in and fell asleep quickly. The Pokémon soon fell asleep as well with the exception of Psyduck who just stared at a tree a couple of feet away from them.

The following morning a loud buzzing sound filled the area where Ulrich was. The Pokémon heard it first and woke up immediately sensing the danger. Charmander and Psyduck went away to try and find the source of the noise whilst Nidoran attempted to wake up Ulrich. It wasn't having very much luck unfortunately till it decided to use its horn to sting Ulrich's hand. Ulrich yelped out loud then turned around to face Nidoran angrily.

"What was that for?!"

Nidoran tried to get across its point. Ulrich saw something was wrong but couldn't quite it figure it out till the buzzing got much louder. At this point Charmander and Psyduck ran back towards Ulrich and Nidoran. Charmander with a look of pure excitement and Psyduck hysteria.

"What's wrong?"

"Do we need to get out of here?"

Ulrich started to put his shoes and jacket back on and gather his belongings. Then the buzzing became unbearably loud. A bipedal wasp with four skinny legs came into view. It looked pretty normal except for the fact that it was very large. Ulrich gasped at the sight of it then suddenly started grinning. He quickly rummaged in his bag and brought out his Pokédex.

**Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon. Type: Bug and Poison. Flies at high speeds and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail.**

"Alright! Let's take on that oversized wasp and capture it!" Ulrich shouted.

That oversized wasp noticed Ulrich and turned around to start to attack him.

"Nidoran use Leer! Charmander Ember!" Ulrich shouted.

Nidoran gave Beedrill an intimidating look and Charmander threw a fireball at it. None of those attacks had much effect. Ulrich was surprised at this but was still ready to challenge.

"Everyone, let's run for it!" Ulrich said picking up Psyduck and putting his bag on his bag.

Charmander and Nidoran gave Ulrich an 'are you crazy?' look then they all started like their lives depended on it. The Beedrill gave chase after seeing that its victims were running away. Ulrich and the group continued running for a solid quarter-hour, keeping together and twisting and turning through the sprawling maze. Ulrich stopped then gave new orders. The Beedrill was close to them.

"Psyduck use Disable!"

Psyduck stared intensely at the Beedrill and directed waves of telekinetic energy at it. The Beedrill came to a dead stop then dropped onto the ground. Ulrich grinned at this.

"Nidoran Horn Attack then Charmander use Ember on it!"

Nidoran charged towards Beedrill and Charmander fired a ball of flame at the Beedrill. The attacks hit their perfectly but at that moment Psyduck's Disable wore off. Beedrill rose up into the air angrier than ever and raced towards Ulrich. Charmander fired another ball of flame into Beedrill and Psyduck used its Bubble Beam attack. But the attacks didn't have much effect.

"Wow, it's really strong, but I'm sure we can beat it," Ulrich said "Everyone attack this thing till it faints!"

Nidoran, Psyduck continued attack the Beedrill but to no avail it didn't have much of an effect on the Beedrill. Fire, Water, Normal. Ember, Bubble Beam, Horn Attack. Beedrill managed to attack Psyduck and injure it. Ulrich then finally realised that his Pokémon were no match for it.

"We can't beat it. Everyone return!" Ulrich said taking out his Pokémon's Pokéballs and returning them. They weren't happy about it because they wanted to protect Ulrich.

He then broke into a run to get away from the Beedrill. Beedrill chased Ulrich and tried to attack him using its stingers. It succeeded a couple of times and dark bruises started to appear on Ulrich's skin. Still he didn't stop running. Beedrill tore into his arm. Ulrich was started to get exhausted but didn't stop running. If he did then it would be over for him.

Beedrill's sharp stingers hit their target more and more often. Ulrich slowed down. Beedrill continued relentlessly. Ulrich ran for his life. He put an extra burst of energy then jumped through some heavily entwined trees to hide behind their branches.

Red-faced and breathing heavily Ulrich hoped that Beedrill wouldn't find him. A thought struck him then, Beedrill weren't normally like that were they? Sure they were aggressive but not gigantic as well. He took out a bottle of water and drank deeply from it.

Beedrill stopped near Ulrich's hiding place. Ulrich stopped breathing. Beedrill's antennae twitched. It came closer to Ulrich. Then Psyduck released itself out of its Pokéball. Beedrill heard this then shot towards Ulrich. Psyduck jumped in front of Ulrich and its eyes glowed a bright azure blue. The air suddenly became cold and shards of ice and snow appeared and shot towards Beedrill. Beedrill screamed in a high-pitched fashion then stopped as it froze. It dropped to the ground, petrified in that moment.

"What attack was that?"

A look of awe and shock crossed Ulrich's face. Psyduck exhausted then proceeded to return itself into its Pokéball but before that tapping it to make a point. Ulrich understood then took out a spare Pokéball to capture the frozen Beedrill. Before he put the Pokéball back though he took out a marker pen and wrote DO NOT OPEN on it. It was an easy capture. He then got up, climbed out the tangled branches then back on track to Pewter City.

Ulrich continued walking along his way and soon saw the outlines of a building. He ran towards it excitedly but tiredly knowing that he was now close to Pewter. But before that a Bug Catcher stopped him.

"Hey, wait up. What's the hurry?" the Bug Catcher asked curiously.

"I can't wait to get out of here, that's why I'm in such a hurry?" Ulrich answered impatiently but rather weakly.

"What happened to you?" the Bug Catcher questioned taking in Ulrich's appearance. Ripped clothing, bruises and scratches, a flushed face not to mention the dark look on his face.

"Oh I just got attacked by a monster Beedrill. No big deal."

"Ok...could we have a battle?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Charmander you're up!" Ulrich released Charmander who was relieved to see that the Beedrill was nowhere near them but still tired from the past event.

"Weedle go!" The Bug Catcher released his Weedle.

"Charmander Ember!"

Charmander blew a fireball at Weedle who took it directly.

"Weedle Poison Sting!"

Weedle charged towards Charmander and stuck its stabbed its stinger into Charmander also releasing dark purple poison into it.

"No! Charmander!" Ulrich shouted as he saw Charmander getting poisoned "Use Ember, one more time and it'll be over ok,"

Charmander summoned a fireball once again and threw it in Weedle's direction, frizzling the hairy bug Pokémon. The Bug Catcher returned Weedle.

"Good match, maybe I'll see you again some other time,"

Ulrich ignored him and went over to Charmander to see its condition. Charmander didn't look good at all; it was paler than normal and was unsteady on its feet. Ulrich returned Charmander then ran towards to the Lookout Station to get help as soon as possible.

Every step seemed like a mile to Ulrich as the true condition of his exhaustion hit him. He began to falter as he got closer to the Lookout Station. He struggled to open the door. Turn the doorknob, push the door. By the time he walked inside, his vision was double and he was weak all over. He dropped to the floor suddenly unable to walk a further step.

An old man and another man wearing a suit stopped their conversation and ran over to see Ulrich. They looked at him with faces of concern and shock.

"Are you alright?" the old man asked.

"What happened to you?" the man asked.

The door on the other side opened and from it came Cole who was on his way to Viridian Forest. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a red jacket. A Pidgey flew in the air behind him. He walked up to the men to see what the commotion was and his easy expression turned to shock when he saw who it was about. He bent over to check Ulrich's pulse.

"Ulrich, Ulrich! What happened to you? We need to get help now!" Cole shouted.

The door opened and Brock the Pewter Gym Leader walked through and ran over to see what was happening.

"What happened to that kid?" he asked.

"I don't know Brock. I know him he's a friend of mine his name is Ulrich Chance and he is from Pallet Town," Cole replied.

"We need to get him to a Pokémon Centre immediately it looks like he's been attacked by a Beedrill nest,"

***

"He's been poisoned multiple times by Beedrill most likely. He's also got a lot of bruises and some cuts he needed stitches on his arm. His Pokémon are generally exhausted. Charmander has weak poison in its system. Psyduck is ok enough. Nidoran is generally bruised but nothing to serious,"

Ulrich was lying down on a hospital bed in Pewter Pokémon Centre. He was surrounded by a nurse, Cole and Brock.

"He'll be able to recover alright won't he?" Brock asked.

"Yes," the nurse replied.

"What about that other Pokémon, it's a Beedrill I think?" Cole asked.

"I got one of officers to investigate the situation and they said that a Bug Catcher Ulrich battled recently said that Ulrich battled a 'monster Beedrill'. That is most likely it in the Pokéball so we better not open it," Brock answered.

"As long as he'll be alright," Cole said.

* * *

Three days later Ulrich had mostly recovered and was trying to get out of the Pokémon Centre as fast as possible. He was annoyed that he had been knocked out for three days and wanted to get back on track.

"You should rest some more," the nurse pleaded to Ulrich who was attempting to leave.

"I've had enough of it, I need to go NOW!" Ulrich replied.

The door opened and Cole walked into the room.

"You're leaving already, are you sure you're alright?" Cole asked

"Yeah, definitely now I have to go battle Brock the Pewter Gym Leader," Ulrich replied grabbing his bag and Pokéballs. The nurse looked pleadingly at Cole but he shook his head at her.

"It's no use persuading him he's really stubborn," Cole said "So Ulrich, you're going to battle Brock now?"

"Yeah, you going to come and watch me win?" Ulrich said grinning at Cole.

"Sure, let's go," Cole said.

Both of them walked out the door and through to the reception. The receptionist smiled at them then they both walked out of the main door. It was early afternoon and the air was rather cold.

"Could we have a battle after this Ulrich?" Cole asked as they walked along.

"Yeah we can battle, have you got the Boulder Badge already?"

"Yeah I do," Cole answered taking it out and showing it to Ulrich "You've got to battle a junior trainer first though before you can actually battle Brock. The Pewter Gym is based on rock-types so your Psyduck will beat it easily,"

"Alright, thanks,"

Ulrich and Cole soon arrived at the Pewter Gym. They went in and walked up to the Junior Trainer who was waiting for them.

***

"Light years aren't time, it measures distance," the defeated Junior Trainer said to Ulrich.

Ulrich stuck his tongue out at him then left to go and meet Brock. Cole followed amused. Brock raised his eyebrow when he saw who his next challenge was. Ulrich just grinned confidently at him.

"Shouldn't you still be at the Pokémon Centre?" he asked.

"No I've had enough rest and besides how do you know I was there? I'm here to get the Boulder Badge," Ulrich replied.

"It doesn't matter really. I'm Brock the Pewter Gym Leader. I believe in rock hard defence and determination. It will be two against two, ready?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said smirking at Brock.

"Go Geodude!"

"Psyduck you're up!"

The two Pokémon faced each other waiting for their trainers to give them commands.

"Psyduck Bubble Beam!"

"Geodude dodge it!"

Psyduck shot bubbles at Geodude who continually dodged and evaded them.

"Geodude Tackle!"

Geodude raced towards Psyduck to tackle it.

"Disable!"

But before Geodude got near it, Psyduck stopped it with its telekinetic power.

"Now use Bubble Beam again!"

Psyduck shot bubbles once more at Geodude who took a direct hit and fainted immediately.

"Geodude return! Go Onix! Use Bide!"

"Psyduck Disable!"

Psyduck disable Onix's attack with its telekinesis causing it to drop helplessly to the ground.

"Bubble Beam!"

Psyduck shot a wave of bubbles at Onix and after the attack ended Onix had fainted.

"Yeah! I won!" Ulrich shouted happily.

"I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge. That's an official Pokémon League Badge. Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful. The technique Flash can now be used any time," Brock said handing over the Boulder Badge to Ulrich.

Ulrich after getting the Boulder Badge turned around to leave but Brock stopped him.

"That Psyduck of yours is really powerful, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah..." Ulrich replied recalling the events in Viridian Forest and how Psyduck KO'd the Beedrill in one hit. "Brock, have you heard of like Pokémon who act and look differently from normal?"

"You're Beedrill, you're the second trainer to ask me a question like that," Brock answered.

"Beedrill, I caught in Viridian Forest but I had to go through a lot of beating up first. It isn't normal at all," Ulrich said thoughtfully.

"You did? So is that why you were in that condition? Summer said weird things have been happening in Kanto but I didn't really believe it till now," Cole said.

"Well, could I have that Beedrill, please? If it's that dangerous, you shouldn't carry it around like that. I can ask the scientists at Pewter Museum to look at it," Brock said seriously.

"Yeah have it," Ulrich answered quickly glad of an excuse to get rid of that rather bad memory. He handed over the Pokéball to Brock.

"Thank you. Take this with you. A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokémon. A TM is good only once, so when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokémon carefully! TM34 contains Bide. Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double,"

"Thanks," Ulrich said once again beginning to leave.

"There are all kinds of trainers in the world. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon trainer. Go to the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities,"

"Cerulean City where's that?"

"It's on the other side of Mount Moon," Cole answered.

"Alright that's where I'll get my next badge," Ulrich said "I'll go there now!"

* * *

Reviews please.

NEXT CHAPTER – ENLIGHTENMENT


	6. Enlightenment

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN POKEMON.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Enlightenment

The next morning, Haru had visited the Pokémart to get some supplies. He had bought a couple of Potions and Antidotes in case he needed them. He was now walking over to Route 3 which was at the eastern exit of Pewter City. The Pokémart was close to Route 3 so it wasn't a long distance to walk.

Before he got to the actual Route though somebody, a girl called out his name. He recognised the voice and knew who it was.

"Haru, wait up!" Kyra shouted.

Haru stopped walking to let her catch up to him. Kyra ran as fast as she could to reach Haru. She was wearing a different outfit from her school uniform this time. She was wearing a black skater skirt, a white t-shirt with the words 'Not Just A Pretty Face' written on it, silver ballet pumps and a blue windbreaker jacket. She also wore a small black backpack.

"Hey Haru," she said, out of breath.

"Kyra I didn't expect to see you so soon,"

"Well, I said I would catch up with you and I didn't really expect to either myself," Kyra replied smiling at Haru "You don't mind if I tag along with you, do you? Besides I heard that there's weird stuff going on in Mount Moon,"

"I don't mind, I was heading over there now anyway," Haru replied indifferently.

"Ok, thanks and have you found out anything new?"

"Yeah, whoever this group is they might be interested in Mount Moon so that they can take advantages of fossils and something called 'Moon Stone' that are found there,"

"Moon Stones?" Kyra said confused.

"I don't know what they are I saw an example of it in the Pewter Science Museum," Haru answered.

"Ok, should we start moving now?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

Haru and Kyra walked out of Pewter City past the signpost saying 'Route 3'. They soon faced a small clearing, ledges created a fork in the road that went north and south. They stopped here.

"We should go north," Kyra said looking at a notepad that she had taken from her bag "South leads to a dead end,"

"Ok,"

Haru and Kyra walked up the northern path then turned east and walked along the path. The path was surrounded by a mountain on one side so it was easy to see where the dead ends were. They soon saw a Bug Catcher ahead of them. The Bug Catcher heard them coming and ran towards them to meet them.

"Hey! I met you in Viridian Forest!" the Bug Catcher said excitedly.

"Yeah we did meet there didn't we," Ulrich replied.

"Who is this guy?" Kyra asked.

"I battled him in Viridian Forest a couple of days ago," Ulrich answered.

"Do you want to battle again?" the Bug Catcher asked.

"Alright," Ulrich answered taking out Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

"Yeah! Caterpie go!" the Bug Catcher said flinging the Pokéball into the air in front of him.

"Bulbasaur I choose you," Haru said calmly released Bulbasaur onto the ground.

"Bulbasaur Tackle,"

Bulbasaur ran up to Caterpie and tackled it hard into the ground pushing it a couple of feet back.

"Caterpie String Shot!"

Caterpie blew silk from its mouth and aimed it at Bulbasaur to restrain it. Bulbasaur tried to avoid it but failed to and was bound heavily by the silk continuously spouting from Caterpie's mouth.

"Oh no Bulbasaur," Kyra said worriedly.

"Bulbasaur get out of it and use Tackle,"

Bulbasaur struggled to get out of the silk by cutting it away with its claws. It succeeded after a few seconds then charged at Caterpie to execute its attack. However, Caterpie quickly moved out of the way and Bulbasaur ended up charging into the mountain wall.

"Bulbasaur Tackle again," Haru said ignoring Bulbasaur's recent error.

Bulbasaur shook its head a bit then once again charged towards Caterpie.

"Caterpie String Shot!"

Caterpie tried to shoot silk out of its mouth again but for some reason failed to do so. It was helpless when Bulbasaur managed to execute its attack perfectly, knocking it backwards into the air and landing hard in the ground.

"Caterpie, return, go Weedle!"

Before the second round could begin, Bulbasaur started to glow with a bright white light. Its shape changed, it became bigger and the bulb on its back changed shape.

"Bulbasaur's evolving!" Kyra said excitedly.

After awhile the light faded from Bulbasaur. Haru brought out his Pokédex and pointed it at his newly evolved Pokémon.

**Ivysaur the seed Pokémon. Type: Grass and Poison. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.**

Bulbasaur's who was now Ivysaur appearance had changed quite a bit. It had grown small fangs, had visible ears inside and pupils. Its skin was bluer and the most noticeable change was in its bulb. It had changed into a pink flower bud with extending leaves.

"Wow, it was so amazing to watch that," Kyra said.

"Nice," the Bug Catcher commented. "Now back to the battle!"

"I'm fine with that, Ivysaur use Vine Whip!" Haru said.

Vines shot out from its bulb and attacked Weedle wildly. It was noticeably more aggressive than it was when it was Bulbasaur. Weedle unsuccessfully attempted to dodge the attacks.

"Weedle String Shot!"

Before Weedle could execute its attack Ivysaur had already tackled it hard into the ground.

"Wo," Kyra commented.

"Ivysaur Tackle it again," Haru said mildly surprised at Ivysaur's new aggression.

Ivysaur charged at Weedle again this time knocking it out in a rather painful looking manner.

"Oh my...How the hell did your Ivysaur get that strong," exclaimed the Bug Catcher.

Haru just smirked at the Bug Catcher a little as he watched him return his Pokémon yet again and release another one. A Caterpie again.

"Caterpie String Shot!"

This Caterpie like the other failed to execute its String Shot attack again.

"Ivysaur Leech Seed!"

A seed shot from Ivysaur's bulb and landed gracefully on Caterpie's midriff. Vines shot out of the seed and entwined around Caterpie's body.

"Ivysaur Tackle!"

Ivysaur charged towards and slammed itself into Caterpie knocking it against the mountain wall. Caterpie slid down the wall lifelessly but before it could recover, Ivysaur once again tackled it. Caterpie pretty much looked nearly dead at this moment.

"Caterpie String Shot, please do it right," the Bug Catcher pleaded.

Kyra slapped her hand on her head giving the Bug Catcher 'you're dead now' look. Caterpie attempted to spin some silk but failed. Ivysaur decided to put Caterpie out of its misery and once again smashed into it. Caterpie fainted.

"You beat me again! With just Bulba- I mean Ivysaur again! That's one really strong Pokémon you've really trained it well. We'll battle again I'm sure of it," the Bug Catcher said accepting his defeat rather easily.

"If you would actually have done something offensive you might have had better luck," Kyra pointed out in an irked tone.

"You have your strategy and I have mine," the Bug Catcher replied.

"Oh, whatever,"

"Let's go," Haru said returning Ivysaur to its Pokéball.

Haru and Kyra walked away from the Bug Catcher and continued eastwards. After an hour or so they saw another Bug Catcher ahead who was looking around randomly.

"How much do you bet that he'll want to battle you?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing, it's obvious he's looking for a battle and unfortunately I can't avoid him because he's in my way," Ulrich replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Kyra said a little disappointed. "Well you're definitely going to win," she said more cheerfully.

They walked up to the Bug Catcher who heard them and turned around to face the duo.

"Are you a trainer?" he asked Haru.

"Yes I am and you want to battle right?" Haru answered.

"Let's fight! Go Weedle!" the Bug Catcher agreed.

"Ivysaur I choose you,"

The Bug Catcher released a Weedle and Haru released Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur Tackle,"

Ivysaur rammed itself into Weedle before it had a chance to see it happening.

"Argh, Weedle Poison Sting!"

Weedle crawled over to Ivysaur to poison it but before it could get near it Ivysaur side tackled it into the mountain wall knocking it out.

"Weedle return, go Kakuna!"

"Ivysaur Tackle,"

"Kakuna dodge it!"

Ivysaur charged towards Kakuna but before it could reach it, Kakuna shot a few metres into the air managing to avoid Ivysaur's attack. Ivysaur annoyed by this shot a seed at Kakuna. However, Kakuna managed to avoid the attack easily by moving to the side slightly.

"Kakuna Harden!"

"Ivysaur Tackle!"

Kakuna glowed brightly for a few seconds symbolising its risen defence. Ivysaur once again charged towards Kakuna, jumped into the air and slammed it to the ground.

"Kakuna Harden!"

"Ivysaur Vine Whip,"

Kakuna hardened again and Ivysaur used its vines to strike Kakuna mercilessly. Unfortunately it didn't have quite the desired effect for Ivysaur. Ivysaur tackled it again into the mountain wall.

"Ivysaur stop for a minute and use Vine Whip to throw it into the ground," Haru said

Ivysaur used its vines to wrap around Kakuna's body, and then swung it round and round in the air. Kyra watched the Kakuna go round and round following it with her eyes. Ivysaur then stepped back and threw it hard into the ground knocking it out. The Bug Catcher sighed and returned his fallen Pokémon.

"If I had new Pokémon I would've won," the Bug Catcher said.

"You know that so why are you complaining," Kyra pointed out.

Haru and Kyra continued along the eastern path. Eventually the road curved south for a bit before returning east again. They were now by an open field with a large area of tall grass that stretched a long way.

"Haru, your Ivysaur is really headstrong isn't it?" Kyra said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that but it still listens to me," Ulrich remarked.

"That because it respects you, but you still better be careful," Kyra said in a worried tone.

"Me and Ivysaur will be fine,"

Haru and Kyra continued along the long path in silence. Haru wasn't one too talk much anyway and Kyra didn't know what to say. After some time they saw a girl standing alone on the edge of the tall grass. Haru and Kyra ignored her, but Haru accidently bumped into her as they walked along.

"Eek! Did you touch me?" the Lass exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Haru replied.

"We have to battle now!" the Lass said taking out her Pokéball "Go Jigglypuff!"

"Ivysaur I choose you!"

Haru pointed his Pokédex at the Lass's pink Pokémon.

**Jigglypuff the Balloon Pokémon. Type: Normal. When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.**

"This Jigglypuff is going to be a difficult opponent then," Kyra said.

"Ivysaur Vine Whip,"

Ivysaur's vines shot towards Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff danced around the ground trying to avoid the vines. But, the vines managed to reach the Balloon Pokémon and grab hold of it. Ivysaur then slammed it onto the ground. The Lass looked at Ivysaur angrily.

"Jigglypuff Sing!"

Jigglypuff began to sing a lovely, soothing melody in a calming voice directed towards Ivysaur. Ivysaur looked at Jigglypuff questioningly but then began to relax. Soon Ivysaur was completely asleep.

"Oh no, have you got an Awakening on you Haru," Kyra asked.

"No, I don't," Haru replied

"Ha, too bad then my Jigglypuff will pound your Pokémon to it faints. Jigglypuff Pound, Pound, Pound!" the Lass said excitedly.

Jigglypuff inflated itself then ran over to Ivysaur and began to use its tiny arms to repeatedly punch Ivysaur. Meanwhile, Ivysaur was still completely asleep. Ivysaur continued its relentless attack and then eventually Ivysaur woke up. Ivysaur of course wasn't happy about the current events and glared at Jigglypuff. Haru took the chance to order Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur Vine Whip,"

"Jigglypuff Disable!"

Vines shot at Jigglypuff, but before they reached Jigglypuff...Jigglypuff stopped the attack with telekinetic power and the vines fell uselessly to the ground. The Lass stuck her tongue out at Ulrich and grinned happily.

"Ivysaur Tackle," Haru said ignoring the Lass.

Ivysaur retracted its vines then ran towards Jigglypuff and tackled it into the ground and started to repeatedly slam it. After a minute or so Ivysaur walked back to Haru, Jigglypuff was left there knocked out and badly bruised to the Lass's dismay.

"You're mean!" she yelled at Haru and Ivysaur.

Kyra laughed at her as she walked away holding her Jigglypuff and Haru just rolled his eyes. Kyra and Haru looked at each other then burst out laughing. Ivysaur looked at them wonderingly then started to walk ahead of them. Kyra and Haru walked after Ivysaur.

They soon reached the end of the patch of grass and up ahead they could see that the path was starting to make a backward S curve. They navigated through the alternating path till they saw a Pokémon Centre up ahead.

At this time the sun was beginning to set. Haru and Kyra entered the Pokémon Centre and went up to the receptionist to hand over their Pokémon to her. They also requested to stay over the night. They had decided not to go to Mount Moon now since it was close to night. The duo were about to walk upstairs when a shifty looking man came up to them.

"Hello there!" he said overeagerly to Haru and Kyra.

"Yes?" Haru said rather rudely he could tell that this man was probably up to no good.

"Have I got a deal just for you and you as well young lady!" he said grinning widely at Kyra who glared back at him.

"We're not interested," Kyra said walking over to the stairs.

The man intercepted them first though.

"You're bothering us so can you go away," Haru said raising his voice a little.

"I'll let you have a swell Magikarp for just 500 Pokémon Dollars! What do you say?" the man said rubbing his hands together.

"I say that you're trying to rip us off, I know Magikarp are totally useless so get the hell away from us," Haru replied.

"No, well I'm only doing this as a favour to you," he replied in a disappointed tone.

Haru and Kyra left him and walked upstairs to their rooms. Their rooms were opposite each other on the first floor.

"Well goodnight Haru, we'll go straight to Mount Moon as soon as we wake up," Kyra said.

"Yeah, how early should we wake up and do you know how to get through there?" Haru asked.

"We should leave as early as possible,"

"Alright how about sixish?"

"That's alright and I've got rough directions of how to get through Mount Moon but it's going to take a couple of days at least to get through there,"

"Ok then good night Kyra," Haru said.

"Night Haru,"

* * *

"Is a 2-on-2 battle ok?" Cole asked.

"Sure that's fine," Ulrich agreed.

Cole and Ulrich were in the basement of the Pewter City Pokémon Stadium standing opposite each other on a battlefield. They each took out a Pokéball.

"Charmander you're up!" Ulrich shouted as he released his Charmander from its Pokéball.

"Poliwag go!" Cole shouted releasing a blue spherical tadpole onto the battlefield.

Ulrich took out his Pokédex and pointed it at Cole's Pokémon.

**Poliwag the tadpole Pokémon. Type: Water. Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking.**

"Shoot, it's a water Pokémon," Ulrich muttered to himself.

"Poliwag Bubble!" Cole commanded.

Poliwag leaped towards Charmander and spray bubbles at it. Charmander veered out of the way to avoid them.

"Charmander Scratch!"

Charmander ran towards Poliwag and when it got close it used its claws to slash Poliwag repeatedly. Poliwag jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

"Poliwag Water Gun now before Charmander gets away!"

Poliwag blasted a jet of water at Charmander before it could move out the way, hitting it full on. Charmander cowered and attempted to get away from Poliwag, but it was weakening.

"Charmander get behind Poliwag and scratch it," Ulrich said desperately.

"Oh no you don't, Poliwag use Hypnosis!"

Poliwag stared at Charmander and its started to glow brightly. Charmander gradually began to relax and fell on the ground asleep.

"No Charmander!"

"Poliwag Water Gun!" Cole said grinning at his victory to come.

Poliwag once again blasted a jet of water at Charmander which hit it squarely, causing it to faint in its sleep. Ulrich returned Charmander and took out another Pokéball. He threw at the battlefield releasing his Nidoran.

"You captured a new Pokémon and it's a Nidoran, cool," Cole remarked "But let's see how it'll fare against my Poliwag,"

"Nidoran Horn Attack!"

Nidoran charged towards Poliwag and used its horn to attack Poliwag. Poliwag flinched and jumped backwards but landed rather ungracefully on its back.

"Nidoran Poison Sting!"

"Poliwag dodge it!"

Nidoran once again ran towards Poliwag who was struggling to get back on its feet. It rammed its horn into Poliwag, secreting venom into its body. Then it used its horn to flick Poliwag into the air.

"Great work Nidoran, Horn Attack again!"

Before Poliwag landed on the ground Nidoran jumped up and once again rammed its horn into Poliwag. Poliwag yelled out in pain and fainted when it touched the ground.

"Go Nidoran!" Ulrich shouted happily punching his fist into the air.

"Poliwag return. Pidgey go!"

"Nidoran we can take down that bird! Leer!"

Nidoran gave Pidgey an intimidating look causing Pidgey to become nervous.

"Pidgey Gust!"

Pidgey flapped its wings speedily to summon up a gust of wind and launched it at Nidoran. Nidoran attempted to run away from it but the wind caught up with it and threw it into the air.

"Pidgey Quick Attack!"

Pidgey then lunged at Nidoran at an almost invisible speed before Nidoran could do anything Pidgey had already slammed into it, knocking it into the ground. Nidoran got up soon after.

"Nidoran Horn Attack!"

Nidoran lunged towards Pidgey...

"Pidgey Sand Attack!"

But Pidgey used its feet to hurl sand in Nidoran's direction. Nidoran got blinded by the sand and it stopped immediately and attempted to shake the sand out of its eyes.

"Pidgey Quick Attack one last time!"

Pidgey launched itself at Nidoran.

"Nidoran you can't see Pidgey but listen for its attack then get it," Ulrich instructed.

Nidoran listened out for Pidgey. When Pidgey was seconds away from Nidoran, Nidoran raised its head so that its horn came into Pidgey path.

"Pidgey stop!"

But it was too late. Pidgey made contact with Nidoran's horn. Pidgey slumped to the ground at once.

"Smart idea wasn't it," Ulrich said grinning at Cole.

"Yeah, guess me, Summer and Henrietta trained you too well," Cole replied laughing a little as he returned his Pokémon. "We've got to have another rematch some time,"

"Definitely," Ulrich agreed "Well I need to head over to Cerulean now; I'll see you later,"

"Later Ulrich,"

***

An hour later Ulrich was at the beginning of Route 3 standing in the fork the paths created. There was a Lass standing in the middle of the fork. Ulrich was wondering which way to go when she walked up to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"You looked at me didn't you?" she said rudely.

"No I did not; I'm looking for which way to go,"

"Let's have a Pokémon battle over this," she said taking out a Pokéball.

"Were you just saying that to challenge me? Fine I'll battle you!" Ulrich said taking out Charmander's Pokéball.

"Go Pidgey!"

"Charmander you're up! Charmander use Ember!"

Charmander immediately threw a ball of flames at the tiny bird Pokémon, who didn't have any time to react and got hit squarely.

"Hey that was too fast! Pidgey Gust!"

Pidgey flapped its wings rapidly to summon up a fierce wind and threw it at Charmander. Charmander ran to avoid the attack but the wind caught up with it and flung Charmander into the air.

"Charmander Scratch!"

Charmander jumped up from the ground and ran towards Pidgey. It then used its claws to swipe repeatedly at it till Pidgey dropped to the ground and fainted.

"Pidgey return, Pidgey go!" the Lass said releasing another Pidgey.

"Charmander return, Nidoran you're up!" Ulrich said releasing Nidoran. "Nidoran Horn Attack!"

Nidoran dashed towards Pidgey, leapt up into the air and used its horn to attack Pidgey.

"Gust!"

Pidgey summoned a wind and quickly thrust it towards Nidoran. Nidoran got caught in the wind and was sent spinning backwards onto the ground.

"Nidoran Leer!"

Nidoran threw Pidgey an intimidating look; its eyes made strong contact with Pidgey's. Pidgey flinched and dropped back a little.

"Brilliant Nidoran Tackle it!"

Nidoran sprung up at Pidgey and knocked it down onto the ground. As Pidgey made contact with the ground it fainted from the impact.

"That's it?" the Lass said surprised.

"Yeah, I won bye," Ulrich said walking up the northern path with Nidoran following.

Ulrich and Nidoran walked up the northern path then continued east along the path. After an hour or so of walking he saw a girl sitting against the mountain wall alone. Ulrich looked at her and she caught his eyes.

"That look you gave me, it's so intriguing," she said softly

"Is it," Ulrich replied confused.

"Yeah, could we have a Pokémon battle?" she asked.

"Sure," Ulrich said "Nidoran you're up!"

"Nidoran go!"

The girl released a Nidoran that was identical to Ulrich's own Nidoran

"Cool, we've got the same Pokémon," she commented.

"So, let's see which one is stronger then," Ulrich replied grinning at her.

"Nidoran Horn Attack!" Ulrich commanded.

Ulrich's Nidoran raced towards the other Nidoran and attempted to attack it. The other Nidoran danced around Ulrich's Nidoran avoiding its attempts. But, Ulrich's Nidoran managed to get an attack in and impale the other Nidoran with its horn.

"Lucky, well Nidoran Tackle!" the girl said.

"Nidoran Horn Attack again!"

The two Nidoran charged towards each other but stopped when they were about a metre away from each other. They looked each other in the eye and circled around each other waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Suddenly the girl's Nidoran lunged at Ulrich's Nidoran. Ulrich's Nidoran veered to the side then used its horn to strike the other Nidoran. The girl's Nidoran fainted at the impact.

"Ok you won that round, Nidoran return! Rattata go!"

The girl released a small purple mouse-like Pokémon. Ulrich pointed his Pokédex at it to see what it was.

**Rattata the mouse Pokémon. Type: Normal. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

"Charmander you're up! Nidoran return!"

Ulrich released Charmander to battle the Rattata. The girl gave Ulrich a small but confident smile. Ulrich smirked back at her.

"Charmander Ember!" Ulrich shouted.

"Rattata dodge it!"

Rattata sped off away from Charmander. Charmander chased it and Ulrich and the girl ran after them. Rattata was very quick and Charmander had a hard time getting close to it. Charmander then lunged itself at the mouse Pokémon. When Charmander got close to Rattata it used all its might to summon up a ball of flame. The flame was bigger than usual and incinerated Rattata immediately.

"I won!" Ulrich said grinning widely.

"Be nice," the girl replied.

Ulrich grinned and began to walk past her but stopped when he caught a glance of a bright white light. It was coming from Charmander who was beginning to evolve. Ulrich looked at Charmander in amazement. The light faded after awhile. Ulrich pointed his Pokédex at Charmander's evolved form.

**Charmeleon the flame Pokémon. Type: Fire. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearingly high levels.**

Charmeleon's scales was a darker red, it's skull had now developed a horn-like protrusion and it's claws were now sharper and longer. Ulrich looked at Charmeleon in awe then grinned at it.

"Come on, let's go," Ulrich said to Charmeleon as he began to walk off.

Charmeleon shrugged then began to follow Ulrich.

* * *

The next morning Kyra walked into Haru's room it was around seven. She went over to Haru who was sleeping peacefully on his bed and began to shake him to get him to wake up.

"Hey Haru, get up," she said.

After a few moments he got up groggily and began to rub his eyes with his hand.

"Good morning Kyra," he said.

"Morning, but we need to go now," Kyra said impatiently.

"Alright give me a minute," Haru said getting up and out of his bed.

"I'll go and get our Pokémon and some food, I'll meet you downstairs ok," Kyra said leaving the room.

Haru got himself dressed and collected his bag which he left on the ground next to his bed. He then left the room locking the door after him and went downstairs. It wasn't very busy and he noticed a newspaper on the reception desk. He went over to go and look at it. Maybe there would be something interesting?

The headline was 'TEAM ROCKET ATTACKS CERULEAN CITIZENS!' A man who was standing in front of the reception desk noticed Haru looking at the newspaper.

"Team Rocket is always in the news," he said to Haru.

"Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket is a criminal organisation. They're operating all over Kanto and are disrupting everyone's lives. I've heard rumours about them doing strange stuff in Viridian City, Mount Moon and other cities,"

"Thanks," Haru said hurrying of to go and find her.

"No problem at all," the man replied.

At that moment Kyra came out from a door that was near the staircase. She was holding a couple of Pokéballs in her arms. She took one of the Pokéballs and handed it over to Haru.

"There's your Ivysaur Haru," she said "Can we go now?"

"Yeah let's go, just so you know the people behind all the things going in Viridian are apparently called Team Rocket"

"Team Rocket?"

"Yeah,"

Haru and Kyra walked out of the Pokémon Centre. They then walked over towards the entrance of Mount Moon which was near the Pokémon Centre. They soon reached what looked like a cave entrance with a sign saying 'Mount Moon'. They glanced at each other then walked in.

It was much darker here than it was outside but there was still enough light to just about see where they were going. Kyra and Haru walked up the narrow path since that was the only way to go. They soon reached an open area that stretched for what seemed like miles. They could hear the sounds of wings fluttering and movement on the ground.

"It's going to take some time to find our way around here," Kyra commented.

"So let's move on as quickly as possible," Haru replied.

Haru and Kyra decided to go left and walked in that direction for several minutes. It was several degrees colder here than it was outside and Kyra and Haru soon started to notice the difference.

"I know we've got to go down a ladder at the furthest end from the Route 3 entrance but I'm not exactly sure which way it is," Kyra admitted.

"Suspicious men are in the cave,"

This comment came from a Bug Catcher who had just noticed them and walked up to converse with them. He looked at Kyra and Haru suspiciously.

"What about you guys?" he continued taking out two Pokéballs. "Weedle, Kakuna take them out!"

He released his Pokémon. Kyra got angry at this.

"Let me take care of this kid Haru. Suspicious huh, who the hell does he think he is," Kyra said angrily.

Kyra took a Pokéball and threw onto the ground releasing her Doduo.

"Doduo Fury Attack those bugs to nothing!" Kyra shouted.

Doduo charged towards Weedle and Kakuna and used its beaks to jab relentlessly at the two Pokémon in turn. The bugs were no match for Kyra's Doduo and fainted in no time at all.

"What?" the Bug Catcher said freaked out by his Pokémon's quick end.

Kyra and Haru just walked away from in the opposite direction. Kyra returned Doduo. They walked till they reached a cave wall then walked around it.

"Let's walk along the walls we'll probably get their eventually this way and not get too lost," Haru said.

"I hope so," Kyra replied "There sure are a lot of Zubats in here,"

"Zubats? Actually capturing one won't be a bad idea it might help us to find our way out quicker," Haru said.

He took an empty Pokéball and Ivysaur's Pokéball from his bag. He released Ivysaur who was momentarily disorientated by the lack of light. He held the empty Pokéball in his hand tightly ready to use it at any moment.

"Ivysaur do you hear the wings? When you hear it come close to you attack it with your Vine Whip ok?" Haru said.

Ivysaur nodded in agreement.

"Good strategy," Kyra remarked.

Haru put his finger on his lips to tell Kyra to not say anything. They continued walking along the cave wall till Ivysaur stopped. Ivysaur tilted its head then extended its vine in an arc into the air. The vines wrapped around something and dragged it to the ground. It was small, blue and bat-like. It had two long skinny tails and had no eyes or nose.

"Good work Ivysaur," Haru said.

Haru threw the empty Pokéball at the trapped Pokémon and it was swallowed in a flash of light. Ivysaur retracted its vines and Haru and Kyra watched the Pokéball rock from side to side on the ground. After a while it stopped and the button flashed.

"You caught it," Kyra said happily.

"I guess I did but it could have gone either way," Haru replied.

He released his newly caught Pokémon then took out his Pokédex and pointed it at it.

**Zubat the bat Pokémon. Type: Poison and Flying. Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.**

"Zubat, can you go and find the way out to Cerulean City which is on the other side of this cave?" Haru asked.

Zubat flew off immediately to go and fulfil Haru's request.

"It's going to find us again right?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah it uses echolocation so we can keep on moving," Haru replied beginning to walk along with Ivysaur by his side.

They kept along the cave walls as they walked through Mount Moon. Occasionally they saw glimpses of other Pokémon skittering along the ground and there was also the constant sound of wing beats. An hour or so later Zubat came back to Haru and Kyra. It beckoned to them to follow it.

"Thank you," Haru said.

Zubat led them through the cave till they reached a dead end with a ladder near the walls. They had now been walking through Mount Moon for several hours and were feeling tired and hungry.

"Let's take a break before we go down the ladder," Kyra suggested.

"Alright," Haru agreed.

Kyra and Haru sat down on the ground and Kyra took out a paper bag from her bag and handed a sandwich and a drink over to Haru. They pretty much ate in silence for the duration. When they finished they got up refreshed and proceeded to go down the ladder. Haru returned Ivysaur then went down the ladder. Kyra and Zubat followed him.

At the bottom of the ladder was an isolated cave which followed a pretty straightforward path. They walked through it till they reached another ladder and climbed down it again.

As soon as they reached the next floor they noticed several things. There were a lot of men around dressed in all black with a red R on their tops. They held whips and looked menacing. They were digging with pickaxes obviously looking for something.

"This must be Team Rocket," Kyra said.

"They're looking for the fossils and moon stones like Brock said they might be, we've got to stop them, but we're outnumbered," Haru said urgently.

"That's no problem really we can take care of those dumb thugs easily," Kyra said

"How?"

"We don't necessarily have to battle all of them you know, we could knock them out of the way then deal with the ones that we need to,"

"No way," Haru said.

"Yes way, it'll work trust me release your Ivysaur and I'll release my Pidgey and Doduo. We can ride on Doduo while our other Pokémon take them out,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's hurry," Kyra said releasing her Doduo and Pidgey.

"They're going to notice us," Haru said releasing Ivysaur.

"That's the plan," Kyra said grinning at Haru "Do you think you'll be able to take out that guy near us who's standing alone while I go and get bearings of this place?"

"Leave him to me,"

Haru walked along the narrow path and down the stairs to where the lone Rocket grunt hacked at the ground. Kyra went off on Doduo in the opposite direction. The grunt noticed him and dropped his pickaxe.

"Little kids should leave grownups alone," he said menacingly.

"Not in this case," Haru said.

The Rocket grunt took a Pokéball from his waist and released a Ratticate.

"Ratticate get rid of that brat!" he ordered.

The Ratticate raced towards Haru bearing his teeth menacingly. Haru dodged it and Zubat swooped down at it and bit it with its large fangs draining its energy. Ratticate then tackled at it quickly knocking it to the ground. Ivysaur leapt and used its vines to restrain Ratticate then slam it into the ground repeatedly. The Rocket grunt sauntered over to Haru wielding his whip in an offensive manner.

"You're not seriously going to hit me with that thing are you?" Haru asked.

"You bet I am," the grunt replied going towards him and flicked his whip at him.

Haru ran behind the grunt and kicked at his leg making him fall headfirst onto the ground. The grunt yelped out loud and started shouting for backup. Zubat and Ivysaur were done with Ratticate.

"Don't think you'll get away with that!" the grunt screamed at it.

Kyra appeared behind Haru on Doduo with Pidgey circling in the air beside her. She grinned at Haru, Haru returned the grin.

"We'd better get out of here. I've made them really angry," she said "Come on up,"

Haru climbed up onto Doduo behind Kyra. Ivysaur stood beside them and Zubat joined Pidgey.

"Hold on tight," Kyra said "Come on Doduo let's go!"

Doduo launched into a run jumping over the fallen grunt and his Pokémon. Behind them the duo could hear a group of angry voices and Pokémon following them. Doduo sped away from the following grunts at a fast pace putting more and more distance between them. Some of the grunts sent out their Pokémon to attack the two. Ivysaur stood its ground and used its Vine Whip attack to take them out and Pidgey used its quick attack to get at the flying-type Pokémon.

"Good work," Kyra shouted back to them.

"Zubat Supersonic!" Haru shouted.

Zubat stopped and started to emit sound waves at the Rocket grunt's Pokémon. The Pokémon all stopped for a moment and all wore a look of pure confusion. The Pokémon then turned on their trainers and started attacking them. Kyra gave Zubat thumbs up then signalled Doduo to go faster.

"Zubat won't be able to see that you know," Haru said.

"Who cares that was a brilliant idea Haru," Kyra replied.

They continued at their fast pace and several more grunts joined in the chase. Haru and Kyra's Pokémon attacked them to stop them from touching their trainers. Their Pokémon soon started to weaken though over time.

"We're nearly there, but we're going to have to end this now," Kyra said "Pidgey use Whirlwind"

Pidgey summoned up a powerful wind and used it to blow away the grunts and their Pokémon.

"Will that work?" Haru said sceptically.

"I'll think of something more permanent," Kyra replied concentrating on directing Doduo on the right path.

They soon reached a narrow entrance to another connecting cave. Kyra stopped Doduo and they both got off it. They walked through the entrance but were stopped by another Rocket Grunt who was hiding behind the wall.

"Team Rocket will find the fossils and revive them. Don't get in our way or we'll make you wish you were never born!" the grunt said releasing two Pokémon from Pokéballs.

A Zubat and a Rattata.

"I'll take care of them Haru go ahead and get hose fossils," Kyra said.

"You're not getting past me!" he said brandishing his whip at Haru.

Haru ran towards the Grunt, Zubat and Ivysaur following. Kyra's Pidgey attacked the Rattata which sailed backwards and landed on top of the Grunt winding him. Haru took the opportunity to run past him and towards a small staircase where a skinny teenager with long hair and glasses waited. He stood in front of two different fossils in a protective manner.

"Hey, stop! I found these fossils they're both mine! Grimer go!" he said.

He released a purple pile of sludge with saucer like eyes and a grey mouth. Haru beckoned for Zubat to battle it.

"Zubat Supersonic!"

Zubat emitted sound waves that confused Grimer for a second.

"That isn't going to work Grimer Disable!"

Grimer emitted a telekinetic wave that caused Zubat's attack to stop immediately.

"Zubat Leech Life,"

Zubat launched at Grimer then used its fangs to bite deep into Grimer. Grimer screamed out in pain as Zubat sucked out all of its energy till it fainted.

"What?!"

Haru's Pokédex started to beep; he took it out from his pocket and looked at it. On the screen were the words: **Zubat's learn a new attack Bite. **The Super Nerd returned his Grimer and released a Voltorb.

"Voltorb Screech!"

Before Voltorb could execute its attack, Zubat had already sunk its teeth into it. Voltorb flinched from the attack and moved backwards in the air.

"Zubat Bite again!"

"Voltorb Tackle!"

The two Pokémon went for each other. Voltorb attempted to slam itself into Zubat but Zubat evaded it then bit Voltorb again. This time making it faint. The Super Nerd collapsed onto the ground realising that he was defeated. Haru returned Zubat and Ivysaur then faced the Super Nerd.

"What was that about the fossils again?" Haru said coldly.

"Ok, ok I'll share. We'll each take one. No being greedy," he replied.

"Much better,"

Haru walked over to the Super Nerd and took one of the fossils.

"All right then this is mine! Far away, on Cinnabar Island there's a Pokémon lab. They do research on regenerating Pokémon,"

Kyra walked up to Haru with a smug look on her face.

"Done and dusted, unfortunately though we're on Team Rocket's blacklist. Whatever," she said in an offhand manner.

"Team Rocket's blacklist, that isn't a good thing," Haru said.

"We'll be fine," she said grabbing Haru and dragging him towards another ladder. "I found a Moon Stone as well I think" she said showing him a green stone.

"I found a fossil and according to that guy if I take it to Cinnabar Island I might be able to regenerate it,"

"Really? That's cool," Kyra remarked.

* * *

A few hours later Haru and Kyra arrived at Route 4. Route 4 was a short path between Mount Moon and Cerulean City. It was the middle of the night at this time.

"Wow, it's really dark," Kyra exclaimed.

"We better hurry to Cerulean," Haru said.

From Mount Moon's exit they walked directly east but temporarily going north and south to avoid the ledges. The path then turned north after reaching some trees that surrounded a grassy area. They jumped over the ledge into the grassy area. They could hear movement in the tall grass. They caught a glimpse of a snake-like Pokémon. Haru took out an empty Pokéball and released Ivysaur.

"Are you going to capture it?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah I might as well," Haru replied "Ivysaur Tackle,"

Ivysaur charged towards the snake Pokémon and slammed itself into it. It recoiled and bared its fangs at Ivysaur and made itself look bigger. Ivysaur however wasn't fazed and used its vines to start whipping it. The snake Pokémon tried to get out of Ivysaur's reach sensing that it wasn't going to win. But before that happened, Haru threw the empty Pokéball at it. The Pokéball engulfed it and started to rock from side to side on the ground. Eventually it stopped and Haru knew it was caught.

"Two captures in a day," Kyra said impressed.

"That isn't really anything big, let's go,"

They continued along the path till they saw a small lake.

"We're here," Kyra said happily. "In Cerulean City,"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER - NEW ADVANCES


	7. New Advances

DISCLAIMER – IF I OWNED POKÉMON...

* * *

Chapter 6 – New Advances

"Hello there! Have I got a deal just for you!"

"Really, tell me more,"

"I'll let you have a swell Magikarp for just 500 PokéDollars! What do you say?"

"Is it really strong?"

"Yes it is so is that a yes then young man,"

"Yeah absolutely!"

* * *

**The next day in Mount Moon...**

"Magikarp Splash!"

Magikarp, a reddish-orange medium sized fish. Large heavy scales, mostly white fins and long barbels. Its splash attack was it just flopping around uselessly on the ground not doing anything exciting at all. Ulrich stared at it dumbfounded and then got really angry.

"Clefairy Pound!" the Lass shouted.

Clefairy shot towards the Magikarp and started beating it with its tiny arms. It fainted as soon as Clefairy began and even Clefairy looked confused. Ulrich pointed his Pokédex at Magikarp.

**Magikarp the fish Pokémon. Type: Water. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendents that exist today.**

"Is that all you got?" the Lass said, started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'll show you!" Ulrich shouted shaking with anger.

He took Nidoran's Pokéball and threw it onto the ground then returned his Magikarp.

"Nidoran you're up! Poison Sting!"

Nidoran immediately charged towards the pink Pokémon and used its horn to strike Clefairy and poison it.

"Clefairy Pound!"

Clefairy used its hands to strike Nidoran repeatedly. Nidoran avoided its attacks then charged at it with its horn, striking it.

"Good Nidoran Horn Attack!"

"Clefairy Sing!"

Clefairy started to sing its deceptive melody but wasn't able to continue when Nidoran charged at it and speared it with its horn. Clefairy fainted.

"I lost?" the Lass said surprised.

"Yeah so get lost," Ulrich said rudely still angry at her.

Ulrich was about to walk off when his Nidoran started to glow with a bright light. Its shape changed and when the light faded it was different but slightly similar to its previous form. To start with its was larger than its previous form, the horn, ears and spines were bigger as well. It now had large fanged teeth and three clawed toes instead of two. Ulrich pointed his Pokédex at it.

**Nidorino the Poison Pin Pokémon. Type: Poison. An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes powerful venom.**

"Aggressive huh, but you're still my buddy right Nidorino?" Ulrich said.

Nidorino snorted at Ulrich and began to walk away from it.

"Hey, wait up!" Ulrich said running to catch up with Nidorino.

Nidorino stopped at a hole in the ground that was a couple of metre from where they just had their battle. It sniffed at it then Jumped down the hole. Ulrich sighed then climbed down the ladder to follow it. They were deeper underground now and the cave was simple to follow. It was a basic path that eventually led to another ladder that went down again. Nidorino jumped down it and Ulrich followed.

They were now in a cave isolated from the others. It was a large area and was empty with the exception of a man dressed in black with a big red R on his shirt and carrying a whip on his waist. He had a Sandshrew and they were both smashing against the cave wall looking for something. Ulrich walked to him curious about what they were doing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"We, Team Rocket are Pokémon gangsters!" the man said aggressively turning around to face Ulrich and Nidorino.

"Who the hell is Team Rocket?"

"That's none of your business now get out of here or I'll make you!"

"Make me then," Ulrich said smugly.

"Sandshrew Sand Attack on that kid!" the Rocket Grunt commanded.

"You're getting your Pokémon to attack me? You can't do that!" Ulrich shouted at him.

"I can do whatever I like kid!"

Sandshrew started to throw sand, directed at Ulrich eyes. Nidorino got in the way and used its Poison Sting attack on it. The attack wasn't very effective but that was all, was needed to prevent Ulrich from getting hurt.

"Sandshrew Scratch!"

"Nidorino Horn Attack!"

The two Pokémon charged towards each other wanting to deliver the first blow. Nidorino got there first and struck Sandshrew with its horn. Sandshrew jumped back recoiling from the attack. Nidorino took the chance to once again attack it with its Horn Attack, this time knocking it out.

"Sandshrew return, go Rattata!"

"Nidorino hold back, Charmeleon you're up! Use Ember!"

"Rattata Tail Whip!"

Charmeleon threw a ball of flames at the mouse Pokémon before it could complete its attack.

"Quick Attack!"

Rattata lunged towards Charmeleon at an almost unseen speed and struck at it before it could retaliate. Charmeleon flew backwards till it crashed into the cave wall. The Rocket Grunt smirked at Ulrich. Ulrich got angry.

"Charmeleon Ember again!"

Charmeleon once again aimed a ball of flames at Rattata this timed burning it till it fainted.

"Shoot! Zubat go!"

"Charmeleon Ember!"

Charmeleon shot a ball of flames at the bat Pokémon, injuring it badly at contact.

"Zubat Leech Life!"

"Oh no you don't, Charmeleon Scratch!"

Charmeleon jumped up at Zubat who was just starting to swoop over to Charmeleon. Zubat managed to sink its fangs into Charmeleon's shoulders just as Charmeleon slashed at Zubat's stomach knocking it out.

"I blew it all! Darn it! My associates won't stand for this!" the Rocket Grunt moaned.

"Yeah well your problem not mine," Ulrich said.

Ulrich smirked at him then returned Charmeleon. He then attempted to return Nidorino but Nidorino just bounced the Pokéball back at him. Ulrich sighed then went back up the ladder with Nidorino following. They went up the second ladder and back up onto the main floor.

Nidorino then led Ulrich through the cave, Ulrich had to jog to keep up with Nidorino. A couple of hours they saw another ladder and Nidorino led Ulrich down it. They arrived in a small cave and the ladder was only couple a feet away from the one he just went down. Ulrich and Nidorino went down the ladder again and arrived at another isolated cave with another Rocket Grunt in it digging for something. Ulrich sighed.

"Better take care of this guy as well, Nidorino you're up,"

The Rocket Grunt turned around at the sound of Ulrich's voice.

"We're pulling a big job here! Get lost, kid!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Ulrich replied smirking slightly.

"Zubat go and get that kid!"

"Nidorino, do whatever you want to it," Ulrich said in a fake exasperation.

Nidorino grinned at this and charged towards the bat Pokémon and slammed it to the ground. It then used its horn to repeatedly attack it till it fainted.

"Ekans go!" the Grunt said not wasting a moment.

"Nidorino Horn Attack!"

Nidorino charged at Ekans and slammed its horn into its stomach.

"Wrap!"

While Nidorino was still close Ekans wrapped its body around it. Nidorino attempted to get out but didn't quite manage to. Ekans began squeezing Nidorino. Nidorino struggled to get out of Ekans grip but found it impossible. The Grunt laughed evilly. Ekans loosened its grip after awhile. Nidorino dropped onto the ground then took the opportunity to attack it once more. Nidorino used its horn to strike at Ekans, making it faint afterwards.

"So your good, if you find a fossil give it to me and scram!" the Grunt said.

"Like this one?" Ulrich said showing the Grunt a moon stone that he had picked up from the ground.

"Yes! Hand it over kid!" the Grunt said advancing towards Ulrich.

Ulrich smirked then shook his head at him and jumped up the ladder with Nidorino following behind. The Grunt yelled at him and tried to follow them. But, Nidorino ran back to the grunt and slammed its horn into its stomach making the Grunt yell and collapse in pain. Ulrich gave Nidorino thumbs up and laughed at the Grunt then climbed back up the next ladder.

Ulrich continued running when they got off the ladder till they bumped into a youngster who was standing innocently.

"Ouch!" he said "Did you come to explore too?"

"Not really, I'm looking for a way out of here. Sorry about that," Ulrich replied.

"Well if you go that way there's another ladder that leads to Cerulean. See ya," he said walking away.

Nidorino and Ulrich followed the Youngster's directions till they reached another ladder. They climbed down it and down another ladder till they reached a clearing. Nidorino led Ulrich through the cave. It was simple to follow and went in one direction.

After a few hours they came in sight of the ladder that led to Route 4. But in their way was what looked like a grey boulder. But it wasn't a boulder because it had bulging rocky eyebrows and muscular arms with five fingers. It was a Pokémon, a Geodude. Ulrich decided to catch it. He took out a Pokéball.

"Nidorino use Horn Attack on Geodude ok," Ulrich said.

Nidorino ran towards Geodude and used its horn to strike it. Geodude then retaliated by smashed itself into Nidorino. Nidorino stood its ground then slammed itself into Geodude. Geodude got slammed against the ground and Ulrich took the opportunity to throw the Pokéball at it. Geodude got instantly engulfed by the Pokéball and then the Pokéball rocked on the ground for some time before stopping.

"Yes! I caught Geodude! Something went right today!"

Ulrich picked up the Pokéball containing Geodude then climbed up the ladder with Nidorino following. They soon emerged out of Mount Moon onto Route 4. It was early morning, the next day. Ulrich stretched his arms then broke into a run.

* * *

**Cerulean City**

Haru after training his Pokémon a bit in Route 4 was now standing outside Cerulean City Gym. Ready to take on the Gym Leader he entered. The inside of Cerulean was deigned to be an indoor swimming pool. Fortunately for Haru though there were platforms for him to walk on. The Gym Leader was at the other end and was a ginger haired girl about his age.

Haru got onto the platforms and began to walk towards her. When he was about a quarter of the way there someone grabbed his ankle, and then jumped out of the water. It was a man dressed in swimming trunks and wearing a swimming cap.

"I'm first up, let's do it,"

"I guess it's going to be like this in every gym," Haru said to himself sighing "Ekans I choose you,"

"Horsea start off with Bubble!"

Haru released Ekans onto the platform and a small light blue seahorse with tiny scales came up onto the surface of the water. It then jetted countless bubbles towards the snake Pokémon, attacking it.

"Ekans Poison Sting,"

Ekans launched itself at the dragon Pokémon and sunk its fangs into it releasing poison into its system as well. Horsea shrieked in pain and fell backwards into the water.

"Horsea get up and use Bubble again,"

Horsea jumped out of the water again and used its Bubble attack. It was noticeably weaker than before but still managed to damage Ekans.

"Ekans Wrap,"

Ekans stretched itself to Horsea then wrapped its entire body around, it then started to crush it with its body. Horsea attempted to get out but couldn't succeed. After awhile Ekans let go of it, Horsea dropped lifelessly back into the water.

"Horsea return, Shellder go!

A small shell like purple Pokémon emerged from the Swimmer's Pokéball to face Ekans.

"Ekans return, Zubat I choose you,"

Haru released his Zubat to face Shellder.

"Zubat Bite,"

Zubat swooped down onto Shellder and sunk its fang into it. Shellder jumped backwards from the pain.

"Shellder Tackle!"

Shellder launched itself at Zubat, but Zubat just flew higher into the air to avoid it attack.

"Zubat Supersonic,"

"Shellder Withdraw!"

Zubat started to beam ultrasonic sound waves to Shellder but the attack as rendered useless when Shellder retreated into its shell. The Swimmer grinned at Haru.

"Bite again,"

Zubat once again bit Shellder just as it emerged from its shell, but this time Shellder flinched from the attack.

"Shellder Tackle!"

Shellder refused to carry out the attack because it was suddenly to scared to attack Zubat. Zubat took the opportunity to bite it again and again till it fainted.

"That can't be," the Swimmer said disappointed.

"Well it is," Haru concluded.

"Misty is going to keep on improving. She won't lose to someone like you!"

"We'll see about that," Haru said beginning to walk away from the Swimmer.

Haru slowly approached Misty who was having a conversation with another girl. Misty was dressed in a white and red two piece swimsuit and had sea green eyes and short ginger hair in a side ponytail. She was about a year or so older than Haru. The other girl was dressed in a girl scout outfit and had long black hair. They both looked extremely upset and angry. Haru stopped to a couple of feet away from them to listen in.

"I will never join or help them! No way! Nada! Never! Can't they get that into their thick skulls?" Misty shouted.

"No and I think they're the type not to give up easily, what are you going to do Misty?" the girl replied.

Misty paused for a second to think. "I don't know really, the Pokémon Association ain't being much help and I'm not strong enough to take them on myself."

"You're Misty the Gym Leader right I've come to challenge you for the Cascade Badge. My name is Haru Oak," Haru said stepping in.

"I really don't have the time right now!" Misty said. "Sorry, it's just I've got a lot going on,"

"I kind of heard," Haru replied accepting her apology. "What exactly is Team Rocket doing in Cerulean then, I heard about a robbery,"

"Team Rocket do you know much about them then," the other girl asked.

"Not a lot, just about what've they've been doing in Viridian and Mount Moon," Haru replied.

"Team Rocket is blackmailing me to join them. The robbery was part of it and they've also had the nerve to dump one of their stupid grunts right outside of Cerulean to recruit kids to join them! They make me so angry!"

"Blackmailing you huh,"

"If they're doing this to me then I don't know if I can trust the other Gym Leaders. If I can't get their help then what am I supposed to do? Brock is constantly in his Museum and in Mount Moon, Lt. Surge I don't know him that well, Erika is acting strange, Sabrina & Giovanna are AWOL, Koga is difficult to contact and the same goes for Blaine," Misty continued.

"Really, I guess this does make the situation difficult but you can definitely trust Brock and you can't trust Giovanni. The Pokémon Association aren't doing anything apparently; I don't know what to do about that. As for the stuff in Cerulean, I can help with it can you tell me more?"

"Will you really help me? Thank you so much," Misty said gratefully.

"It's really no problem I'm investigating Team Rocket with some friends of mine from Viridian Pokémon School," Haru replied.

"Could you defeat those guys that are north of Cerulean and make them go away please and could you find out more about the robbery. I know the man that was robbed had a lot of Technical Machines; I want to see how bad the loss is. Thank you Haru Oak,"

"Alright then I'll be going now," Haru said beginning to leave.

He walked away from Misty and out of Cerulean Gym. Waiting outside of the gym was Kyra. She looked up when she heard Haru come out of the gym.

"Hey Haru, have you got the Cascade Badge now?" she asked.

"No I'm doing something for Misty first, there are Team Rocket members recruiting Pokémon Trainers north of Cerulean and I'm going there to see them,"

"I was going to tell you about that how did you know?" Kyra said surprised.

"Misty told me and apparently Team Rocket members are blackmailing her to join them as well and that's part of it,"

"We've got to go quickly then,"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.

What is the outcome of Ulrich's second gym battle?

Who will the second match between the two protagonists?

How does Haru fare against Nugget Bridge?

NEXT CHAPTER - SUSTAINED TRIBULATIONS.

* * *

Reviews help to stop me from losing the will to continue this story, so you know what to do...review please.


End file.
